La Torre del Reloj
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Pan tiene una pelea con su novio a causa de una chica; despues de una siesta en casa sale un rato para encontrarse con una torre del reloj que le cambiara la vida...
1. Paseo Nocturno

**La ****Torre del Reloj**

**Capitulo 1- Paseo Nocturno**

Aquella ocasión Pan bebía un refresco dietético, lo recordaba bien y nunca lo olvidaría. Era verano y había un calor endemoniado. Fisher, su novio desde hacia 10 meses, hablaba y no dejaba de hablar, sin embargo ella no se cansaba de fingir que no le escuchaba en lo absoluto. Ese día pelearon por una chica de la escuela a la cual él siempre sonreía cada que la veía pasar, algo que incomodaba mucho a Pan; pero aquel día en particular Fisher tuvo la caballerosa idea de ayudarla a cargar varios libros que tenía que entregar a la biblioteca. La joven saiyajin simplemente no pudo soportarlo, sospechaba que él quizá estaba pensando en engañarla con aquella perfecta arpía y de igual manera sospechaba que a esa le gustaba su novio. Estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara a ambos, no estaba interesada a dejar que le vieran la cara de idiota y además engañada por un perfecto nadie.

Hizo una escena memorable aquella tarde en la cafetería, por mucho tiempo se hablo de ella, aun cuando ni siquiera estudiaba en esa escuela se hablaba sobre la forma en que Pan Son abofeteó a un chico de nombre Fisher y lo dejó semiinconsciente. Tan pronto como se recuperó, Fisher salió corriendo de la enfermería para buscarla, saber que estaba pasando con ella o al menos pedirle una explicación de porque le golpeo de tan brutal forma.

Rodeada de otras jóvenes quienes le felicitaban por su hazaña, Pan se vanagloriaba de la forma en que le había dado una buena lección al imbécil de Fisher, su futuro ex novio. Inesperadamente y justo cuando hablaban de él, Fisher se plantó frente a Pan mientras las miradas curiosas se posaban en su ojo morado para después escuchar una serie de risotadas que no se preocupaban en disimular y sin embargo no le importaba, todos podían irse al demonio, solo quería hablar con su novia, si es que aun lo era, para aclarar su situación; pero para su desgracia, su novia era la menos interesada en hablar con él.

Pan bebió un trago de su refresco dietético y se marchó de la cafetería, sutilmente le sugirió a Fisher que él abandonara su vida, que nunca más quería saber algo de él; pero aquello era injusto, una tontería bien sustentada, no iba a dejarla a menos que hablaran; pero ella se rehusaba a ello.

La siguió por toda ciudad Satán, a veces en silencio, a veces gritándole su nombre; pero no lograba captar su atención; tal parecía que la chica de cabellos negros disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir y humillándolo por todas las calles. Harto de esa degradación innecesaria se detuvo frente a ella

-Pan- le gritó- Te exijo hablar…

-¿Hablar de que? Déjame sola de una buena vez, Fisher

-No- replicó furioso, no estaba dispuesto a seguir un juego tan infantil- yo no hice nada malo, solamente la ayude, no tengo porque sentirme mal por haber hecho un favor

-Ve con ella- dijo tranquilamente- Así podrás seguir haciéndole todos los favores que quieras

-¡Basta! Ella es una amiga y tu eres mi novia, hay una gran diferencia en eso… ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-Cállate, Fish, mejor regresa a tu pueblo con tu padre el ebrio para cuidar gaviotas-la mirada del joven se encolerizó, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar incluso a ella, trató de calmarse. Pan supo por aquellos ojos furiosos que había llegado demasiado lejos; mas ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente disculparse

-¿Era esto lo que querías?- preguntó el joven tragando su rabia- pues bien, lo tienes, no volverás a verme

"Todos los hombres son iguales" pensó Pan y en cuanto Fisher dio la media vuelta, ella emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad ante la mirada atónita de los que caminaban por las calles.

Llegó a su hogar en la montaña Paoz, de mala gana saludo a su madre, acostumbrada a sus berrinches y a sus repentinos cambios de humor, Videl ni siquiera se inmutó por ese hecho, tan solo se preguntaba que había pasado ahora con ella, aquella actitud era algo común en Pan.

La joven Son encendió el televisor en el canal de videos musicales y subió todo el volumen, buscó una de sus revistas de moda, se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a leer decidida a olvidar al estúpido de su novio.

Pronto se quedo dormida, era tanto su cansancio y sus ganas de olvidarlo todo que durmió más de seis horas.

Para cuando despertó el televisor estaba apagado, era probable que su madre hubiese entrado en la habitación a apagarlo mientras dormía. Escuchó el susurró de 2 voces quizás se trataba de sus padres hablando de ella, siempre hablando de ella; pero nunca con ella y quizá así estaba bien, tampoco tenia intenciones de entablar una conversación con ninguno de ellos. Tomó la revista de nuevo y comenzó a leer; pero esta vez, no pudo distraerse tan fácilmente como hubiera querido.

Necesitaba salir; pero ¿A dónde? Era lunes y los pocos lugares en donde dejaban pasar a menores de edad estarían cerrados sin ninguna duda, además sus amigas no querrían salir…aunque ella no las necesitaba, podía volar, podía ir a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Abrió la ventana, salió volando de ahí inmediatamente, sin importarle que sus padres se dieran cuenta del súbito incremento de su ki, ya era libre.

Voló desenfrenadamente sin rumbo fijo, sin saber que hacer, sin saber nada y sin querer saberlo. Dio vueltas a la tierra por más de una hora, no tenía idea de donde detenerse o que quería hacer, finalmente optó por regresar a su casa, buscó el ki de sus padres y emprendió el regreso a su hogar. Serían cerca de las dos de la mañana, ella redujo la velocidad de inmediato, dejo que la fresca brisa de la madrugada golpeara suavemente su rostro y agitara sus cabellos, el vuelo se hizo más lento, una vez más le comenzaba a invadir el sueño. Bostezo a punto de quedar dormida, el volar por el planeta entero le había dejado casi sin fuerzas, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no debía de estar ahí y que en realidad nunca había visto.

Era aquello un edificio, similar a una iglesia o un templo; pero la torre hecha de ladrillo azul oscuro se erigía por cerca de quince metros de alto, sin perder tiempo y movida por la curiosidad Pan aterrizó en el techo de aquella construcción, escuchó claramente el avanzar de una maquinaria, el fino "tic tac" de un segundero y el balanceo cadencioso de un objeto que bien podría ser un péndulo, se dio cuenta de que lo aquello que se levantaba frente a ella era una torre de reloj…pero, estaba completamente segura que no estaba ahí antes, por lo menos en la mañana cuando fue a la escuela y paso cerca de ahí esa torre ni el edificio se encontraban, entonces como llegó ahí. Los edificios no caminaban ni mucho menos; pero…quizá alguien lo llevó en una capsula y le dejo ahí; pero ¿con que objeto? No era muy importante en realidad. Haciéndole caso nuevamente a su curiosidad innata, Pan entró al edificio, para su sorpresa estaba completamente vacio, el piso estaba hecho de piedra, en las paredes había vitrales con figuras sin ningún sentido, o al menos no lo tenían para ella, todo aquello rodeado de penumbras, inundado por el eco de la maquinaria del reloj, Pan se percató de que las escaleras que conducían a la torre estaban a unos pasos de ella.

Sin perder tiempo subió, tal como lo pensó se encontró con un inmenso péndulo que avanzaba de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda de manera rítmica. Una maquinaria plateada que a pesar de la oscuridad no perdía su brillo marchaba sin ningún contratiempo, los engranes y las ruedas rodaban uno sobre otro en perfecta sincronía, un reloj gigante en toda su expresión, una autentica maquina de tiempo. Pan comenzaba a aburrirse y una vez más su sueño regreso, no deseaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo mirando un tonto reloj, bajó las escaleras cuidando de no caer, sus ojos se le cerraban al instante, por dos segundos se quedo dormida de pie, comprendió entonces que no llegaría a casa en ese estado. Tenía dos opciones, podría intentar ir a su casa y muy probablemente quedarse dormida en el camino en el medio del pasto y los insectos o podría quedarse en ese edificio dormir un poco y regresar a su hogar antes de que saliera el sol. La segunda opción le pareció mejor, busco un rincón y justo al momento de acostarse en el cálido piso se quedo totalmente dormida sin importarle el eco de los engranes rondando uno sobre el otro ni el vaivén del péndulo.

Abrió los ojos, aun estaba oscuro, tal parecía que sus planes iban según su curso, aun podía escuchar la maquinaria del reloj funcionando sin ningún problema. Era tiempo de regresar a casa, ahora podría volar perfectamente y le daría tiempo de dormir un poco más; salió caminando tranquilamente del edificio y esta vez se dio cuenta de que el lugar no solo estaba vacio de muebles o cualquier otra cosa que se esperara, también estaba vacio de polvo, telarañas o cualquier indicio de que ese edificio fuera viejo, si por fuera daba el aspecto de una vetusta torre por dentro era lo contrario, tal parecía que lo acababan de construir; pero era demasiado tarde o muy temprano como para examinar las curiosidades del lugar, una vez afuera emprendió su corto camino a casa.

A pesar de haber dormido un poco en la torre del reloj se sentía cansada; sin duda había sido un día muy largo, consideraba la posibilidad de faltar a clases, buscaría la forma de fingirse enferma. Por fortuna la ventana de su habitación seguía abierta, tal vez su madre o su padre decidieron dejarla así para que cuando ella volviera volando no tuviera problemas para entrar, mucho menos a esas horas de la madrugada, entró sin hacer el menor ruido posible, todo estaba oscuro, solo pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su cama; pero con eso era más que suficiente, Pan ni siquiera tenía humor para buscar su pijama y cambiarse, se recostó en la cama y se estiró antes de dormir como era su costumbre antes de dormir en su propia cama.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando sintió algo extraño moviéndose en su cama ¿Se metió un animal en su cama? La sola idea le parecía repulsiva; pero no tendría más remedio que encender las luces y ver que pasaba. Tanteo la pared hasta sentir el interruptor de la luz, la encendió sin perder tiempo y al girar no pudo creer lo que vio…su cuarto estaba totalmente cambiado, tenía posters de animes y un calendario de un auto deportivo cerca de la ventana, una diversa variedad de juguetes estaba regada por todo el piso y un uniforme escolar, como de un niño pequeño, estaba extendido en la silla junto al escritorio ¿Dónde estaba su televisor de 29 pulgadas con sistema de teatro integrado? ¿Dónde estaban sus consolas de videojuegos? ¿Dónde estaba su estéreo con sistema soundround? ¿Dónde estaba su closet y el reguero de ropa que había por el piso? En los estantes donde debían estar sus libros de biología, ingles, física y psicología, habían libros de escuela elemental además de juguetes de dinosaurios y dragones; por un momento pensó estar en otra casa, que el mismo cansancio le hizo entrar a otro lugar, que voló más de la cuenta; pero desistió de aquella idea al sentir el ki de sus padres en la habitación que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-¿Mamá?- no podía creer lo que veía- ¿Ya amaneció?- horrorizada, sudando a mares y con la piel tan fría como un tempano vio como por debajo de las sabanas de su cama emergía un pequeño idéntico a su padre, según las fotografías que su abuela Milk le obligaba a ver-¿Mamá?- no tenía sentido… ninguno, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Debía seguir durmiendo en la torre del reloj, no había más explicaciones coherentes.

El niño vio a la jovencita arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, le miró desconfiadamente, tanto como ella le miraba a él; pero entonces algo cambio en su mirada, y es que el pequeño le reconoció después de una detallada observación…"Tiene que ser ella" sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaron al instante.

Pan le miraba estupefacta, ese niño parecía conocerla; pero ¿de donde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pequeño bajo de inmediato de la cama, quería hablar sin embargo algo se lo impedía, estaba demasiado emocionado como para articular una palabra…Pan, la jovencita de la que le hablaron toda su vida estaba en su habitación, no podía más que sonreír, sus padres estarían más que felices, tanto o más que él, estaba completamente seguro.

-Tú- dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a la joven quien casi caía en la desesperación- tienes que ser Pan

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?

-Todos me han hablado de ti desde siempre, desde que nací creo yo, siempre me contaron de Pan…mis papás estarán muy felices de verte

-¿por…por qué tus padres estarían felices de verme? No tendrían porque estarlo, estoy segura que no los conozco- el chiquillo le dirigió una mirada recelosa, ¿se trataba de la misma pan? …lo dudo por unos instantes; pero por la descripción que le dieron y el sin número de fotos y videos que había visto de ella no podía tratarse de otra persona

-Iré a llamar a mis padres, y así sabrás porque ellos estarán felices de verte- Pan trató desesperadamente de encontrar en la casa unos kis que fueran totalmente distintos a los de sus propios padres; porque, sin duda alguna, no podían tratarse de los mismos-Espérame aquí, no tardare- el niño salió raudo al cuarto contiguo, ahí donde dormían sus padres; Pan comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Aun cuando le hubiese gustado salir huyendo de ahí no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó a si misma mirando el cuarto del niño que apenas unas horas atrás era su cuarto, tenía que ser obra de un sueño, tal vez nunca salió de su habitación, estaba dormida, tenía que estarlo, esa era la única explicación plausible

-Mamá, Papá…es ella… ¿verdad que es ella?

Pan no podía creerlo, frente a ella de pie con lagrimas en los ojos estaban sus padres, su madre de inmediato se lanzó a ella y le abrazo tan fuerte que por un segundo la saiyajin pensó que la ahogaría, Gohan se unió a aquel abrazo mientras agradecía infinidad de veces a Kami Sama por ese momento; pero Pan no lograba comprenderlo.

¿Qué pasaba? Sus padres lucían más viejos a la última vez que los vio, podía ver unas cuantas canas en los cabellos de Gohan, no comprendía que pasaba y por la mirada de los dos, ellos tampoco lo entendían

-Pan…-susurró Videl

-Es exactamente igual a la ultima vez; pero… ¿Cómo?- el niño se sentó en la cama contemplando el cuadro completo, sus padres se apartaron de ella y la contemplaron de una forma escrutiñadora que la incomodaba por completo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿no es ella?

-Claro que es Pan, Gokú- dijo Gohan al niño- su ki es idéntico, es solo que

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pan exasperada

-Hija, ¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo es que qué?- pregunto una vez más al borde del quebranto

-…Entiendo- dijo el niño inesperadamente- debería de ser mayor

-¿Mayor?

-Si- respondió el niño- mayor, porque tu eres…la hija desaparecida de mis padres…la que se perdió por 10 años- tenía que ser mentira, algo estaba mal-tu deberías de ser mucho mayor ahora ¿No es así?- su cabeza se llenó de dudas, no comprendía nada . Pan les vio con desconfianza. Sencillamente era imposible, todo lo que pasaba era demasiado extraño para ser cierto…

-Yo…yo no me he perdido nunca- esgrimo Pan. Yo salí a dar un paseo hace un par de horas

-No, Pan- respondió Gohan- te fuiste por 10 años, 2 meses y 27 días, te buscamos por todo el mundo e incluso por el espacio exterior; pero nunca pudimos hallarte, siempre estábamos a la espera de tu regreso, nunca perdimos la esperanza…sin embargo no podíamos comprender la razón por a cual decidiste dejarnos…

-…Pero es que yo nunca me fui- insistió sin tener otros argumentos- tan solo me fui unas horas…solo eso, unas horas, no 10 años…esto no es verdad ¿no es así? Es una broma, es para que yo aprenda a que no debo de tener muy mal humor con ustedes: esta bien…lo he entendido, manden a que vengan a buscar a este niño y volvamos a la normalidad

-Yo vivo aquí- interrumpió el niño- esta es mi casa también

-¡Calla!- grito histérica a punto de perder el control- ¡calla! ¡Tú no vives en esta casa, nunca has vivido en esta casa!- Videl de inmediato se acercó al pequeño y le abrazó, Gohan le miro consternado- ese niño no vive aquí, díganle que deje de bromear, exijo que deje de hacerlo, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y no pienso…

-Pan…- le interrumpió Gohan con autoridad- ese niño es Gokú…tu hermano menor…nació tres años después de que te marchaste- ¿Hermano? ¿Había dicho hermano? No, ella era hija única hacia apenas unas horas ¿Cómo pudo aparecer un hermano de 7 años en cuestión de horas? Imposible

-Pan- le llamó su madre ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Solo fui a dar un paseo- contestó fuera de si

-¿por 10 años?

-¡Calla!- gritó de nuevo sin medir el tono de su voz-si es tu hijo dile que se calle, solo habla para decir tonterías

-Pan, no pudiste dar un paseo por tanto tiempo, pasaron 10 años…10 años

-Si, lo entiendo- contestó fastidiada- no soy estúpida

-Nadie ha dicho que lo seas- esgrimo su madre- es solo que no has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi, la misma altura, la misma voz e incluso las mismas ropas…

-Dinos ¿alguien te secuestro? Un nuevo enemigo tal vez… ¿Por qué nunca pudimos encontrar tu ki?- abrumada por tantas preguntas, por tantas cosas sin sentido, Pan no supo que decir

-Lo importante es que estas de nuevo aquí, con tu familia, estoy segura que tu abuelo Satán y tu abuelita Milk estarán más que felices de volver a verte…y tu tío Goten…Pan- de nuevo le abrazó, aun incrédula de que tuviera de nuevo a su hija entre sus brazos- me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta.

-Si- dijo Gohan olvidando su interrogatorio de apenas unos minutos atrás- lo importante es que regresaste- sin embargo ahora era ella quien tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, era cierto nadie podía desaparecer por 10 años y no cambiar; pero para ella tan solo fueron cuestión de horas, o acaso era que aquella torre del reloj tenía algo que ver en todo ese problema.


	2. 10 años de ausencia

-Solo quiero saber donde estuviste todo este tiempo, solamente eso-le dijo Gohan-¿Qué hiciste en estos diez años?

**Capitulo 2- 10 años de ausencia**

Para Pan no eran diez años, no eran años eran horas… ¡horas! El mundo enloqueció en esa corta ausencia, había una explicación lógica: era una broma, todo perfectamente orquestado para demostrarlo algo ¿Qué? Lo que fuera, no importaba, no interesaba, solo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, que su padre y su madre dejaran de usar ese maquillaje que los hacia lucir mayores de lo que eran, que regresaran todo a su habitación, que le pagaran a ese pequeño actor que tanto se parecía a su padre. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de que no era una broma, ni un sueño, mucho menos una pesadilla, todo era tan real que le trastornaba la razón, tan tangible que ahí mismo estaba para que lo tocara y comprobara la existencia del paso del tiempo en sus padres y más un, la existencia de ese hermano que no reconocía como tal.

"Diez años, han sido diez años" repetía Gohan incesantemente sin entender o sin querer hacerlo, que para ella no eran diez años, que apenas una horas tuvo una riña con su novio, ex novio o lo que fuera, solo eso, un par de horas.

La explicación que dio no era convincente para su padre; haber entrado a una torre de un reloj no hacia perder tanto tiempo y a la vez no entendía el como pudo perderse por tantos años sin que su edad cronológica hicieran ningún cambio en ella, aquello era sencillamente increíble; pero al fin y al cabo lo importante ahí era que su hija estaba de nuevo con ellos y aparentemente se encontraba bien. Fuera de eso nada debía importarle; pero…no era así. La pregunta de donde estuvo y porque seguía siendo una adolescente cuando su edad pasaba un poco más allá de los veinte no lo dejaba descansar como hubiese deseado.

Envidiaba a Videl; a ella solo le bastó con verla de nuevo y tenerla entre sus brazos para sentirse renovada y que ese vacio que nada podía llenar fuese ocupado de nuevo. Desde que Pan regresó Videl volvió a ser la misma, la vida ya no era de un tenue gris, si no que recuperó todos sus matices.

Durante diez años ella tuvo insomnio, se enfermó casi de todo, desde molestas gastritis hasta los más dolorosos ataques de migraña. La inesperada existencia de Gokú, su hijo menor, tan solo sirvió de aliciente por un par de años, cuando el niño cumplió cinco Videl comenzó de nuevo con sus enfermedades y sus depresiones, de las cuales salía cuando le hablaba a Gokú sobre su hermana mayor, describiéndosela como una heroína, un ejemplo a seguir, "la primera adolescente sin defectos" dijo alguna vez Goten cuando escuchó a su cuñada hablar sobre su sobrina. En ese entonces se molestó con su hermano, no le hablo por meses, no entendía su incomprensión y su falta de respeto ante una madre que tenía el alma hecha jirones por la ausencia de la que por muchos años fuera su única hija…¿y que había de él? Por muchos años se negó a aceptar lo que era evidente pensar ante la completa y total desaparición de un ki "Nadie puede ocultarse por tanto tiempo, debes de enfrentarlo" le aconsejó Krillin en el primer cumpleaños de Gokú "Ahora tienes a tu otro hijo y él necesita de ti y de Videl, es tu hijo también" No lo aceptó; pero se dio por vencido, decidió hacerle frente a su abrumadora realidad y tan solo guardar la esperanza de que su hija vivía y que algún día regresaría a casa.

Finalmente su esperanza se vio recompensada cuando sintió a su hijo tirar de su pijama y de la nada un ki familiar, el ki de Pan y en la habitación que le perteneciera, estaba su primogénita mirando extrañada todo y a todos, como si no los reconociera y estaba bien, después de todo habían pasado 10 años muy largos, tan extensos y pesados como si fueran siglos.

Se levantó de la cama, Videl dormía plácidamente; pero él apenas y podía cerrar los ojos, optó por salir buscando aire fresco o tan solo a caminar, lo que lo dejara pensar libremente.

La noche en que Pan desapareció, Videl le había dicho que regresó de la escuela tan molesta que a penas y le saludo, subió a su cuarto y se encerró; una pelea, un berrinche, un lio en la escuela…o tal vez con Fisher, los discutió todos con su esposa; pero jamás se le ocurrió ir con ella a preguntar que pasaba "¿Qué te costaba ir a preguntar que le pasaba?" se preguntó infinidad de veces en diez años, y aun cuando sabía que Pan estaba segura en casa de su abuela porque no soportaba estar en la que fuera su casa, se lo seguía repitiendo y quizá la pregunta seguiría reverberando durante toda su vida.

Por tres años se culpó por la desaparición de Pan, aun cuando nadie le adjudicó ninguna culpa y cuando le pedían que se deshiciera de ella, él continuaba culpándose. Tal vez no prestó la atención necesaria, quizá no hablo lo suficiente con ella, quizá no supo como hacerlo, se dijo que no tenía tiempo, lo hubiera o no debió de interrumpir todo lo que hacia para hablar con ella…debió detenerla en el momento en que sintió su ki alejarse de la casa a toda velocidad, cuando Videl preguntó si no era mejor que la alcanzaran, que tal vez no era una buena idea dejarla salir volando en su estado iracundo "no, es lo que necesita, cuando regrese estará más tranquila" miro al cielo, de detenerse tal vez hubiese podido contar todas las estrellas en ese firmamento que parecía quieto y sin embargo no lo estaba.

-Eres un idiota-se dijo- debí de hacerle caso a Videl…Debí- se repitió la palabra con más énfasis…debió, pero la palabra no tenía razón de existir en su vocabulario- los "hubiera" no existen- se dijo mientras se detuvo a observar el cielo cubierto por distantes estrellas ajenas a su sufrimiento.

Su hija regresó y ¿él que hizo? Acosarla con preguntas de donde estuvo, con quien y porque, y aun cuando ella le insistía que solo fueron unas horas él le repetía hasta el cansancio que eran diez años, no menos. Tal parecía que su dolor, la pena que lo embargo por todo ese tiempo no valían nada. La emoción por verla de nuevo, saber que estaba bien y tenerlo junto a él nuevamente se esfumó repentinamente cuando quiso explicaciones, cuando no aceptó un par de horas por respuesta y el dormir en una torre de un reloj que no existía cerca de su hogar era completamente incoherente…¿Qué pasaba con él?

No lo sabía y mirando las estrellas no encontraría la contestación. Recordó que alguna vez mientras tenía a Pan entre sus brazos siendo apenas una bebé de tres o cuatro meses le dijo a Videl que deseaba que no creciera, que por siempre fuera su pequeña; y ahora que la veía…su hija una adolescente de 24 años, 10 años estancada en el tiempo…diez años de ausencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pan?

-…Diez años y has olvidado mi voz- esgrimo con ironía- no me extraña- asintió con molestia…reproches ya se los esperaba, los veía venir…- me suplantaron tan bien, que no me extraña que olvidaran mi voz

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó asombrado sin saber en realidad a lo que su hija se refería

-De Gokú- Y si, se esperaba todo tipo de reproches; pero nunca ese, jamás uno tan tonto y obviamente estúpido

-¿Cómo te puede pasar por la mente esa tontería?- contestó indignado- No podría suplantarte con otro hijo…es una cosa distinta- y añadió- además no planeamos que él naciera, fue una sorpresa…

-Esa tontería se me ocurre porque lo encontré en mi habitación y mis cosas guardadas en el sótano, porque le estorbaban al nuevo miembro de la familia- Gohan no supo que decir…fue un error, Goten sugirió que debían ocultar lo que fuese de Pan, dejarlas seguras en algún lugar donde no causaran el recuerdo doloroso de su ausencia, le hizo caso pensando en su esposa y en ese hijo que venía en camino, a quien nadie esperaba y sin embargo todos tenían esperanzas de que su nacimiento apaciguara ese vacio que anido en la casa Son…Gokú representaba la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, de enmendar errores, de mirar al pasado y aprender; pero nunca el reemplazo que Pan planteaba con tal fervor que cualquiera creería que era cierto-Ni siquiera mi madre protestó por ello…si tanto lloraron por mí, si tanto les dolió mi ausencia…debieron de salir a buscarme, remover cielo, mar y tierra…y el espacio si era necesario

-¿y tu crees que no lo hicimos?- exigía, exigía, exigía…nunca daba nada a cambio, aun cuando regresó, aun después de esa desaparición de tantos años, seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa y egoísta que recordaba; pero esta vez haría algo al respecto- Te buscamos por todas partes en todo momento

-…Tú me has exigido que te diga que hice en 10 años, ahora soy yo quien te reclama las cuentas… ¿Qué hicieron en 10 años para buscarme?...

-Eso mismo, Pan, buscarte, aun cuando todos decían que si tu ki desapareció por completo por tantos años era porque estabas muerta, aun cuando Kami Sama no daba razón de ti, aun después de enfrentar a toda la gente que pedía que aceptáramos tu muerte…aun después de eso, hija, te seguimos buscando…y nunca perdimos la esperanza, todo el tiempo pensábamos en ti…

-¿Y por eso Gokú es parte de su familia ahora?...que bueno que no pensaron tanto en mi

-…basta de estos celos tontos, Pan…no tienen razón alguna de ser

-Buenas noches, papá…o buenos días, no se que horas sean- y no le importaban en lo absoluto- la cálida mano de su padre se poso en su hombro, le detenía. En el fondo sabía que sus reclamos no tenían razón y que si en efecto transcurrió todo ese tiempo se esperaba que su reunión fuera feliz, que todo regresara a ser estable aunque ya no fuera lo mismo de antes, tan solo la tan ansiada paz y confianza de que ella se encontraba bien.

-Espera, Pan…-pero también sabía que ella no tenía porque vivir aquello, que su único pecado fue salir a despejar su mente porque tuvo problemas que ahora no significaban nada. Su vida cobró un nuevo giro que no deseaba, que no quería y no aceptaba y sin embargo tenía que vivir con ello, aunque no lo entendiera

-Buenas noches, papá- repitió con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a casa de la abuela Milk, en todo el camino su padre no le perdió de vista, sentía su ki, disminuido, caminar a unos metros de ella, no quería volver a perderla nunca más.

Entró a la casa en donde crecieran su padre y su tío, y este, a penas unas horas antes según Pan, vivía ahí. Según le dijeron estaba planeando su boda y residía en ciudad del oeste, trabajaba para la Corporación Cápsula.

Era su segundo día desde que había vuelto y al tío Goten apenas lo vio en la mañana; avisado por su hermano y mirándola con la misma atención atónita como quien presenciaba el regreso de un muerto o ver caminar a un fantasma, un fantasma del pasado caminando en un presente que no le pertenecía, que no era suyo y era casi imposible lograr adaptarse a él.

-Te extrañamos mucho- dijo su tío; pero ella no le creyó. Era su mirada nerviosa y la voz temblorosa la que lo delataban, era esa sensación de desconcierto insinuada por los silencios amplios del que estuvo llena su corta conversación- me alegra que estés de vuelta- y sonrió amigablemente, de la forma en que cualquier persona lo haría a un perfecto extraño

-Una perfecta extraña- Por la tarde quiso hablar con sus amigas de hasta apenas menos de 24 horas; su madre le advirtió que ya nada era lo mismo con ellas, las cosas habían cambiado y probablemente fuera cierto; sin embargo quería comprobarlo por ella misma.

Hablo a Lindsey, la chica a la que contaba sus más grandes secretos y con los que compartía toda la información que le llegara sobre el resto de la escuela. Su padre contestó al teléfono y le dijo que Lindsey no vivía mas ahí, se mudó a la capital del Norte después de que entró a la universidad para estudiar ingeniería química; pregunto quien llamaba pero Pan solo dijo que era una amiga.

Probó hablando a Jennifer su segunda mejor amiga; su hermano menor, en ese entonces un niño de 8 años y que ahora era todo un hombre le informó que su hermana estaba felizmente en su luna de miel en las islas del sur, colgó tras escuchar aquello. Todo mundo continuó con sus vidas, y una de esas… una vida que ella bien pudo tener, tal vez estudiando en la universidad, tal vez casada o quien sabe que le deparaba el futuro en el que saltó.

Intentó con la última de las chicas que estaba en su grupo de amigas, Tracy, la que le dijo en un acto de amistad o en un acto de lo más víbora, que Fisher coqueteaba con esa chica a la cual ayudo con sus libros. Esperaba que Tracy estuviera trabajando, estudiando, comenzando su matrimonio o quizá todo eso a la vez; para su sorpresa fue la misma Tracy quien alzó el auricular y habló con ella de la misma forma que su tío había habado, como si escuchara la voz de un muerto irrumpiendo en un presente en el cual no tenía cabida; y sin embargo esa desconocida habló con ella como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Le confirmó que, en efecto, Lindsey y Jennifer tenían encausadas sus vidas y que un año después de su desaparición el asunto se dejo atrás, no se olvidó ni mucho menos, tan solo aprendieron a vivir con ello y continuar, solo una persona estaba demasiada afectada como para poder hacerlo

-¿Quién?- pregunto la adolescente angustiada

-Fisher- ¿y quien hubiera pensado que ese muchacho al que trató tan mal la última vez que le vio fuese a destruirse tanto? Fuera de su familia, era la primera persona que escuchó con tanta preocupación por ella, la necesaria para devastarlo y acabar con todas las fuerzas que tenía y aquel sufrimiento le hizo feliz, saber que era amada a tal grado le hizo sonreír por primera vez desde su regreso, no importara cuan egoísta fuera.

La plática que se extendió a cerca de veinte minutos se vio súbitamente interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé, la hija pequeña de Tracy, era la madre soltera de una niña de ocho meses, trabajaba para una compañía de televisión en ciudad Satán. Se disculpó por tener que dejarla tan abruptamente y le prometió que le llamaría para ir por un café, aunque Pan bien sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Por la noche cenó al lado de su madre y su abuela, su padre estaba en el trabajo y el pequeño Gokú se quedo en casa de sus padres, aun cuando todos hubiesen preferido que los hermanos convivieran aquello no pudo ser, Pan no lo permitía, aquella reunión que la familia Son soñaba al volver a ver a su hija, se quedo en eso…un sueño, las cosas fueron más conflictivas de lo que nadie jamás imaginó; pero también era cierto que para Pan aquello era muy abrupto, si lo que decía era verdad, apenas ayer era hija única y su mundo estaba tan integró como lo dejo y hoy volvía a un mundo completamente distinto, tal parecía que fuese otra realidad, Videl entendía lo difícil que debía de ser, por ello no le forzaba a nada y al menos Gokú era un niño comprensible…tan distinto a su voluntariosa primogénita

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a la casa?- preguntó su madre antes de irse- Gokú paso a otra habitación y la tuya te esta esperando como estaba la última vez que la viste- pero la niña se negó rotundamente a ello, no pisaría esa casa a menos que ese mocoso estuviera fuera de ella.

-Es tu hermano- le dijo Milk después de que su madre se marchó con el corazón angustiado por el desprecio de Pan hacia un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada- el creció escuchando todo de ti, siempre quiso conocerte…

-Pero yo no pedí nada de esto- susurró mientras aguantaba las lagrimas- me iré a dormir- y al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto las lagrimas se desbordaron ahogadamente.

Despertó cerca de la media noche atraída por un sonido familiar, la maquinaria de un reloj en perfecto funcionamiento, el vaivén del péndulo yendo de izquierda a derecha de una manera rítmica y exacta… ¡La torre había vuelto! Antes de que oscureciera voló merodeando el bosque de la montaña Paoz en busca de esa torre; pero solo fue el bosque lo que se encontró, buscó por cerca de media hora hasta que finalmente oscureció, pareciera que el bosque se hubiese tragado la torre del reloj; pero ahora la escuchaba como si estuviese nuevamente dentro "Todo lo que paso- pensó- es debido a esa torre" y para remediarlo tenía que entrar nuevamente ahí. En silenció fue a buscarla por todo el bosque; pero no encontró nada, tal vez fue un sueño, un sonido inventado por su imaginación, quizá se volvió loca y esa torre del reloj era su obsesión.

Sin fuerzas para volar se encontró con su padre que se decía a si mismo "Eres un idiota"…su padre, un extraño…todos eran unos extraños y ella era la más ajena de todos.

Por la mañana habló con sus padres, quería salir e iba a hacerlo, sin importar nada de lo que dijeran. A su vez ellos le avisaron que harían una pequeña reunión en honor de que estaba de vuelta y que todos los amigos de la familia estaban invitados, incluyendo a la familia Brief.

Pan no quería asistir; pero ya sería demasiado mal comportamiento hacia sus padres, asintió sin discutir nada y pregunto la hora

-A las ocho de la noche- contestó Gohan- y cuídate en que vas a la ciudad…tu abuelo Satán te espera en su casa a las once, el cree que es una fiesta sorpresa la que te daremos, así que se ofrecerá a traerte hasta aquí

-Si es sorpresa… ¿Por qué me lo dijeron?

-Para que no faltes, tal vez te gustaría irte a otra parte a esa hora…no lo sabemos, por eso es mejor avisarte- dijo Videl

-Esta bien- contestó mientras se levantaba- pretenderemos entonces

-No lo tomes así- le dijeron; pero no escuchó nada entró a su cuarto y se encerró.

El día era particularmente de gris plomizo

-No, es un día hermoso…soy yo la que ve todo gris- era todo tan extraño, como si ese fuera otro planeta lleno de habitantes y ella fuera la curiosidad del espacio exterior; pensó en Fisher, según le dijo Tracy, su ex novio ahora era uno de los mejores diseñadores de barcos del mundo, sus modelos incluso se vendían para la milicia y sus oficinas estaban en ciudad Satán. El único consuelo que tenía era verlo, mirar su expresión al verla de regreso, eso era lo que ella deseaba más que nada en esos momentos.

Una vez que sus padres se marcharon a sus trabajos Pan salió de la casa de inmediato, llevaba sus jeans, una blusa blanca con la leyenda "pop star" y sus lentes oscuros, era probable que ese atuendo ya estuviera muy pasado de moda; pero no estaba de humor para ir de compras. Aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio de la alcaldía que se ubicaba en el medio de ciudad Satán, con tranquilidad bajo por las escaleras, nadie ahí reparó en su presencia, estaba acostumbrada a aterrizar en aquel lugar sin que nadie le dijese nada y así parecía seguir tras una década.

Se encaminó hacia la dirección en donde Tracy le aseguró que encontraría a Fisher; pero tal vez lo mejor fue dejar las cosas como estaban y nunca haberlo visto de nuevo.


	3. Cambios

**Capitulo 3- Cambios**

Y entró al edificio de "Fisher S.A de C.V" entró a la recepción, preguntó por Fisher

-¿Quién le busca? ¿Tiene cita?

-Soy Pan…Pan Son, dígale que estoy aquí, estoy segura que querrá verme- y la mujer de uniforme azul llamó a la oficina de Fisher, en el edificio más alto. Mientras Pan miraba la elegancia de todo aquello, la música instrumental que se escuchaba de fondo, las pinturas que eran copias de pinturas originales, el color rosado y la fina luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto

-El señor Fisher dice que no puede atenderle en este momento

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó incrédula ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que tanto le extraño se rehusara a verla de nuevo?- Dígale que quiero verlo, es urgente que lo haga

-Lo siento, señorita…el señor Fisher se encuentra muy ocupado, no puede atenderla ahora…quizá si agenda una cita

-¡No tengo por que agendar ninguna cita! ¡Llámele de nuevo a ese imbécil y dígale que exijo verlo en este instante!

-Señorita será mejor que se marche…o me veré forzada a llamar a seguridad- ganas no le faltaron de decirle que llamara a todo el ejercito del mundo si así lo deseaba, ella era capaz de enfrentarlos a todos ellos, dejarlos inconscientes, derrumbar ese edificio y ver a Fisher si en ese instante se le antojaba a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Le dirigió una mirada gélida y se fue de ahí.

Caminó entre el rio de gente que se aglomeraba en las calles, perdiéndose en su anonimato, siendo una extraña en un mundo extraño…preguntándose porque él no quería verla, si se suponía que era el hombre que casi moría por su ausencia, de los pocos a quienes le importaba.

Salió sin decir nada más, fue en busca de su abuelo Satán, y en cuanto la vio su anciano abuelo lloró de felicidad. Paso el día con ella, recordó viejos tiempos; pero siempre evitó hablar de su nieto Gokú. Videl le rogó que no lo mencionara, aun era difícil de tratar ese asunto con Pan, y lo que menos quería él en ese momento era molestarla, tras diez años era lo último que quería ver en su nieta.

La llevo a comer e incluso logró convencerla para ir de compras, aun cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las nuevas tendencias en la moda.

Por la noche, le dijo que la llevaría a cenar en el mejor lugar que había sobre la tierra, Pan comenzó a sospechar que se trataba sobre la fiesta sorpresa de la que sus padres le pusieron sobreaviso por la mañana, todo fuera para que no faltara. Platicó con su abuelo sobre como a pesar de los años seguía siendo visto como el héroe más grande que jamás hubiera pisado ese planeta, después de todo ¿Quién más hubiese podido derrotar a un héroe como Cell? Poco a poco, fue olvidando lo que sucedió cuando fue a visitar a Fisher, aunque era imposible dejar de pensar en quien apenas unos días fuera su novio.

Subieron a la limosina, el abuelo Satán hablaba como si ella nunca se hubiese marchado por tantos años. Fue la primera persona que no le pidió explicaciones ni reclamo una ausencia que aun no sabía como explicar, no entendía si era porque su madre le previó de no hacerlo o simplemente y sencillamente era la persona con más sentido común que conocía, en cualquiera de los dos casos se lo agradecía con todo su corazón.

Sin que se percatara de ello y con todo su pesar, llegaron a su hogar; Satán le dijo que fueron a buscar a sus padres, Pan no objeto nada. Entraron a la oscuridad de la casa, el abuelo Satán encendió las luces y repentinamente amigos y familiares ahí reunidos gritaron al unisonó "Sorpresa" detrás de ellos se leía un pequeño letrero que decía "bienvenida a casa Pan" forzadamente esbozo una sonrisa, la cual, quizá con un poco más de esfuerzo, hubiese logrado ocultar todo su malestar, prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa fiesta de bienvenida.

Bulma se acercó abrazarla, se veía más joven de lo que su edad dictaba, una abuela bien cuidada pensó Pan, lucía casi igual a como la vio por ultima vez.

Le siguió Trunks, quien ya se le veía mayor con más experiencia e incluso la expresión en su mirada había cambiado. No sabía lo que era, quizá la última vez que le vio era menos maduro y ahora regía a la empresa más importante del mundo, tal vez ahí radicaba a diferencia,

Vio a Bra, un año menor que ella y lucía mucho mayor. La heredera de la corporación Cápsula le hacía recordar que ella debería de verse en ese momento como una mujer joven quien probablemente estaría en la universidad; pero no lo era así, algo le robó diez años de su vida y si lo encontraba estaba segura que hacerlo pedazos no sería suficiente.

Su tío Goten también se acercó a saludarla, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro un tanto más forzada que la de ella, Pan no pudo evitar darse cuenta de aquello aun cuando quería ignorarla. La noche transcurrió tan lenta como nunca antes había pasado una noche en su vida, cerca de la media noche la familia Brief se despidió.

-Disculpa a Vegeta- dijo Bulma antes de marcharse- sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no le gustan estas reuniones

-No hay problema- contestó Pan justo antes de que su madre les interrumpiera para una foto final con los Brief, como si haberse tomado unas veinte fotos con ellos no fueran suficientes. Mientras posaba observó a su padre discutir con su tío, se le hizo raro siendo que nunca había visto a los dos discutir. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o sin querer hacerlo, los Brief se retiraron y los hermanos Son seguían hablando, sus voces comenzaban a alzarse cada vez más, la madre de ambos tuvo que ir a calmarlos, les pidió orden, tenían invitados, le recordó a su hijo menor que su prometida estaba sentada mirándolo todo y que no debía causarle esa mala impresión. Ambos se dirigieron una última mirada y se fueron a diferentes partes de la casa mientras que Pan se preguntaba cual era la razón de esa discusión, tal vez era algún problema que pasó entre esos 10 años y el cual se vino a encontrar en ese preciso momento,

Se acercó a hablar con su abuelo Satán, en eso vio que la prometida de su tío le preguntaba algo y el ki de aquel saiyajin se elevó en una oleada de ira, volteó instintivamente hacia su hermano

-Mi novia- dijo con ironía a Gohan- quiere saber la razón de que nos estuviéramos peleando

-Entonces dile que es porque solo te gusta buscar problemas en tu propia familia- contestó Gohan mientras que Videl le susurraba al oído que se calmara

-¿Problemas? Vamos Hermano, tan solo te molesta que te señale un hecho obvio por todos nosotros menos para ustedes dos … tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- en ese preciso momento miro fulminantemente a Pan, como si ella le hubiese ofendido de la peor de las formas

-Estas arruinando la fiesta de Pan- Goten asintió con seriedad

-¿Dónde esta mi sobrino?- pregunto a Gohan y el nada respondió- ¿Dónde lo dejaste en tu casa o en casa de unos amigos?

-Puedes buscar su ki- esgrimo el hermano mayor- tú sabes muy bien donde esta

-Es cierto, lo que no se muy bien es la razón por la cual no se encuentra aquí… ¿Por qué un miembro de la familia Son no esta en una reunión tan importante para lo Son? Tienes razón, hermano, hice una pregunta equivocada, la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Por qué mi sobrino no esta aquí?

-Ya basta, Goten- le instó su prometida; pero no hizo caso de ella

-Tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí por ser un Son; pero no esta… ¿acaso es porque…mi querida sobrina Pan no lo acepta aun? Creo que por eso tú y Videl nos prohibieron hablar de Gokú…

-¿Tienes algo en mi contra tío?- preguntó iracunda- dímelo de frente, no tienes porque reclamarle nada a mi papá

-Es cierto, no tengo porque reclamarle a mi hermano…eres tú quien no admite a ese niño en nuestra vida…tú te vas por 10 años y cuando regresas exiges que todo vuelva a ser como antes y no será así, no puede ser así. No podemos esconder eternamente a Gokú solo porque tú no tienes la capacidad para aceptarlo

-Ya basta- exigió Pan

-Él no pidió ser tu hermano, el creció admirándote, creció escuchando sobre ti, él nunca quiso llenar un vacio que bien sabía que no podía llenar…tanto le hablaron de ti que antes de decir mamá y papá dijo Pan…si, sobrina, fuiste la primera palabra del niño que tanto desprecias…

-Es suficiente

-No, aun no es suficiente, Gokú no tiene porque soportar tus desplantes, tus caprichos, tu egoísmo, él debería de estar aquí en este momento y no lo esta, gracias a ti- y Pan no pudo soportarlo más, salió de la casa aun cuando escuchaba a su madre pedirle que regresara; pero no quería y no podía hacerlo, ese lugar era muy doloroso para ella.

Una extraña, rodeada de un mundo extraño, la niña que nunca creció, la chica que se estancó en el tiempo, eso era ella. De la nada, sin ninguna compresión le pedían que aceptara ese mundo que le seguía siendo ajeno, que viera como suyo a un hermano que no reconocía como tal, aun cuando fuera el vivo retrato de su padre. No era tan fácil aceptar a ese niño que le recordaba que el mundo siguió a pesar de su ausencia, que sus padres tomaron la decisión de continuar con sus vidas y le dieron la vida a ese hermano que no quería y no sabía si un día llegaría a quererlo, aun cuando llevaran la misma sangre.

Voló hasta ciudad Satán y sin darse cuenta caminando en las solitarias calles, se detuvo en una de las bancas a pensar, un farol la iluminaba, la luz que tanto le hacia falta a su vida.

-Pan- escuchó una voz que no supo identificar, alzó la cara y vio a un hombre que no podía distinguir-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde para estar andando en las calles- comenzó a reconocerlo, se trataba de él, el hombre que se negó a verla en la mañana

-Fisher… ¿eres tú?- dio un paso hacia adelante y se dejo iluminar por la cálida luz del farol

-Si- contestó apenado- soy yo- le miro impresionado detenidamente- no puedo creerlo, te ves igual que antes…el tiempo no paso contigo

-Pasó al lado de mi y repentinamente me puso de nuevo en el mundo- Fisher, en un traje de varios miles de Zenin, se sentó a su lado, tal parecía que él logró sobrevivir muy bien sin ella- Tú has triunfado en la vida ¿No?

-Concentrarme en la escuela y los estudios fue una forma de mitigar el dolor de tu ausencia, luego fue el trabajo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba formando mi propia empresa

-Entonces después de todo, lo que tienes me lo debes a mí- sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-Podría decirse que así es…

Era tanta su alegría por verlo que ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que apenas en la mañana él ni siquiera quiso hablar con ella, al menos Fisher la sacaba de el dolor tan grande que representaba pensar en su familia y los reclamos de su tío Goten.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto el hombre mientras observaba detenidamente a Pan, sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo la misma niña a quien vio por última vez hacia 10 años

-Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire

-Una chica que vive en las montañas sale a tomar aire a la ciudad… parecería que estas huyendo de algo

-Que tonterías dices, yo jamás he huido de nada…además tú eres quien estuvo huyendo, hoy...de mí…no quisiste verme- Fisher dejo salir un largo suspiro, aquel reproche se lo esperaba desde antes, no entendía como es que había tardado tanto, Tal vez ya no estaba frente a la misma Pan a quien conoció y amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Es que no sabía que decirte...sabes…yo hago ciertos trabajos para la corporación cápsula y eso me hace mantener cierta relación de negocios con Trunks Brief…fue él quien me dijo que regresaste y que volviste tal como te fuiste, que los años no pasaron en ti- y calló, Pan aprovecho esos momentos en ese tortuoso silencio para mirarlo detenidamente, era un hombre joven, despedía un atractivo que no podía explicar y que por si mismo era atrayente, o tal vez se debía a que en él se mostraba, queriéndolo o no, como la única vía de escape en la cual podía olvidarse de todos los reproches y todos esos cambios que inundaron su vida, aun cuando él mismo estuviera totalmente cambiado, aquel hombre sentado a su lado era tan solo similar al jovencito que hacia diez años fue su novio- Reconozco que me puse muy nervioso y que por eso no pude dejarte pasar, no iba a poder decirte nada, era posible que me quedara sin palabras…aunque ahora hablo perfectamente…en la mañana todo fue tan abrupto…

-No hablemos más de eso- lo detuvo Pan con una enérgica voz y Fisher calló de inmediato. De nuevo reinó un silencio incomodo entre los dos, diez años atrás no existía el silencio en sus conversaciones, hablaban de todo, decían hasta cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, pero nunca se quedaban del todo callados, el silencio era nuevo entre ellos.

Las lejanas sirenas de una ambulancia interrumpían el chillido del silencio

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a volar y no lo hiciste

-¿Qué has dicho, Fisher?

-Que aquella vez que fuiste al pueblo con tu abuelito te vi volar y me quede boquiabierto, quería aprender a volar justo como tú y precisamente tú me prometiste que me enseñarías a volar algún día cuando regresaras; pero sinceramente no creí que fueras a regresar, así que vine a buscarte hasta ciudad Satán, no solo porque quería aprender a volar, si no porque tú ibas a enseñarme y después…después desapareciste…Trunks me comentó que para ti no ha pasado el tiempo, que hace diez años fue ayer, que parece que te suspendiste de alguna forma en el tiempo.

Trunks se había vuelto muy comunicativo en diez años; pero no le molestaba, al menos fue a Fisher a quien se lo dijo y no a un completo extraño, aquello le hubiese querido ir a golpearle.

-¿No me preguntaras que hice en 10 años?

-Si no lo sabes, entonces no tiene caso que lo pregunte- Sentía que por primera vez desde que salió de esa torre no estaba sola, y sin embargo le era difícil de aceptar que el hombre que la apoyaba fue aquel que se molestó apenas unos días atrás, su ex novio, quien juro que no lo volvería a ver y en cierta forma fue cierto. Aquel adolescente se quedo estancado en alguna parte de ese mundo al que se negaba a abandonar y ahora veía a este hombre que formaba parte de este mundo extraño del cual ella se sentía la principal intrusa.

-¿Y tú que hiciste en diez años además de tu empresa?

-Estoy casado…tengo un bebé de un par de meses- y deseo haberse quedado callada, hubiese preferido vivir con aquel comentario de Tracy diciéndole que Fisher se desvivió por su ausencia, quien junto a sus padres la buscó por cielo, mar y tierra por años. Era difícil aceptar que Fisher finalmente asimiló su desaparición, su vida comenzaba a construirse mientras que la de ella apenas empezaba. No pudo evitar preguntarse si en esos diez años ella pudo ser la esposa de Fisher, de no haber desaparecido, quizá ahora estaría construyendo su vida al lado de él; pero ahora sería imposible.- Es tarde, es mejor que te lleve a casa- sin protestar, sin decir más, Pan se levanto de la banca esperando que Fisher desencapsulara su auto, tal como se lo espero el auto era de lujo, una edición especial diseñada para ciertas personas que eran capaces de pagarlo, más ella no le dio importancia.

Mientras iban a casa, Fisher habló de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de escuela e incluso de sus maestros, narró con todo detalle lo que sucedió con ellos, Pan tan solo escuchaba, sonreía y asentía sin decir nada como si así estuviera programada para hacerlo, lo cierto era que Fisher estuviera casado y con un hijo le dolía en los más profundo del alma. La familia de Fisher y la existencia del hijo de sus padres, Gokú, le señalaba que la vida siguió a pesar de su ausencia sin la mayor trascendencia por ese hecho.

Pan comenzaba a sacar la conclusión en su mente de que no era necesaria y eso la trastornaba más y más. Finalmente llegaron a la montaña Paoz, por petición de ella, Fisher se estacionó cerca de los árboles, no interesaba si ya habían detectado el ki de ambos, lo único que no quería era que fuera vista a su lado. Pan se despidió, le agradeció el que le trajera a casa y su compañía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse, Fisher le llamó en un susurró, Pan le miro de soslayo, tan solo quería dormir, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en esos días.

-Pan…no debí dejarte ir ese día cuando peleamos, debí quedarme contigo, debí permanecer a tu lado…todo el mundo dijo que no volverías y que tenía que seguir adelante y los escuche; pero no debí de hacerlo…quiero a mi esposa; pero en el fondo se que contigo hubiese sido mucho más feliz que con nadie más- impulsada por un instinto que no pudo comprender del todo, Pan acaricio el rostro del desesperado hombre

-Esta bien- le dijo sin saber de donde proveían las palabras- no tienes la culpa- cerró la portezuela y sin mirar atrás emprendió el corto camino que la separaba de la casa de su abuela.

En 15 minutos Fisher se había ido y ella aun no podía conciliar el sueño, todos esos sucesos le absorbían la necesidad de descansar y la dejaban pensando en un sinfín de cosas, entonces en aquel mejor momento en el que ella pensaba por enésima vez que todo eso era un sueño, escuchó claramente la maquinaría de la torre reloj caminado sin retrasos, tan claro y fuerte como si la tuviera al lado suyo. Abrió la ventana esperando escucharlo mejor; pero ya aquel ruido se había esfumado.


	4. Un amor que trascendio el tiempo

**Capitulo 4- ****Un amor que trascendió el tiempo **

El pequeño le miraba sentado en las escaleras, ella tenía la mirada en el reloj de madera que estaba en la pared, ese reloj estaba ahí desde que tenía memoria y al parecer ahí seguiría con ella o sin ella.

Gokú se preguntaba que era lo que Pan pensaba en ese momento. Ciertamente estaba sorprendido cuando su madre le dijo que esa noche, Pan, dormiría en casa; sin embargo aun no estaba lista para hablarle; pero al pequeño fue lo que menos le intereso, era de las pocas veces en que veía a su madre feliz y con eso le era suficiente. En la madrugada se despertó y al bajar por agua se encontró con la desolada imagen de su hermana mayor sentada a la mesa principal contemplando un viejo reloj que la abuela les regaló en algún momento en el tiempo que no importaba ya.

Desde que tenía memoria, Gokú recordaba a Pan por las palabras de su madre, su hermana mayor era una niña con mucho coraje, que no le temía a nada, testadura como su abuela; pero sin duda valiente como sus abuelos… ¿a quien entonces le saco la melancolía y la mirada grisácea? Pan casi no hablaba, se la pasaba en casa de la abuela sin querer saber nada de nadie. Incluso un sujeto de nombre Fisher fue a buscarla; pero ella no quiso verlo, dijo que lo mejor era que no volvieran a verse y aquel hombre se fue de ahí destruido, con el semblante sombrío, así volvió a entrar en su aeroauto y se marchó de ahí.

Pan se hizo un enigma para el pequeño Gokú, no entendía porque era tan diferente a la persona que le contaron. No comprendía que era lo que sucedía solo que era demasiado doloroso para todos, llego a pensar que lo mejor hubiese sido que pan nunca hubiese regresado y que si tuviera las esferas del dragón le pediría eso al mismo Shen Long. Se avergonzó al descubrir pensando en eso, ella, después de todo, era su hermana, la misma por la cual su madre lloraba cada que se le acordaba y su padre estaba melancólico casi todo el tiempo.

No lo sabía; pero llego en un momento en el que sus padres comenzaban a perder toda esperanza de volver a ver a su hija algún día.

Su madre entró esa mañana al baño; sospechando de su embarazo compró una prueba casera que salió positiva, no supo como reaccionar e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, lo único que sabía era que no quería un hijo en ese momento, solo le importaba Pan.

Desolada salió del baño, Gohan, exasperado preguntaba una y otra vez que sucedía sin que obtuviera más respuesta que su llanto que trataba de ahogar "por Kami ¿Qué sucede?" y ella le dijo que era lo que pasaba. Para sorpresa de Videl, él no reacciono de la misma forma que ella. Se sorprendió como era de esperarse; pero sonrió casi de inmediato, un hijo venía en camino, una nueva esperanza, una oportunidad para comenzar una vez más. Kami les quitó a Pan; pero les daba a este hijo que aunque no había nacido, Gohan lo amaba. Tiempo después en un reproche, Videl le menciono a Gohan que ni siquiera con Pan estaba tan ilusionado por su nacimiento; pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aquella noticia era un rayo de luz en el medio de una oscuridad que les había invadido desde hacia muchos años.

El pequeño nació idéntico a Gohan, todo es esperaban que se llamara como su padre; pero él se opuso no quería llamarlo igual a él; prefería llamarlo como su abuelo: Gokú y todos en la familia estuvieron de acuerdo.

Videl dejaba sobre la cama a su pequeño y lo admiraba en cada detalle; quizá en un momento durante su embarazo estuvo rehacía a él; ahora era distinto. Desde ese momento le hablo de Pan, su hermana mayor que algún día volvería.

Y volvió; pero nada en ella era como le habían dicho a excepción del aspecto físico. No era buena ni agradable, era egoísta, berrinchuda y quería que todo fuera según ella lo deseaba, tenían que hacer lo que quería.; a pesar de eso, era evidente aun para un niño tan pequeño que ella sufría, que sus ojos perdidos estaban en alguna otra parte en el tiempo donde su existencia aun tenía un propósito, donde no irrumpía en un lugar tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno, 10 años le separaban de su mundo, un mundo pasado que solo vivía en el recuerdo.

Y de esos ojos grisáceos brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas que ella no se molestó en quitar de su cara, las vio pasar como gruesas gotas de lluvia y no le importó en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos y pensó de nuevo en el pasado que tanto añoraba, donde su mundo, a pesar de las cosas que le disgustaban, era perfecto.

Hace 10 años su mundo era suyo, ahora el mundo le miraba raro, como un animal que se suponía en extinción y aparecía de la nada.

Maldecía la hora en que quiso entrar a esa torre del reloj, maldijo la hora en que se peleo con Fisher y maldijo a su carácter, si tan solo se hubiera detenido a escucharlo quizá ahora seguiría en su tiempo.

-Han sido diez años- dijo su abuela- pero esta época tiene mucho que ofrecerte, si tú lo quieres aquí puedes ser feliz- mas ella no lo creyó así, por el contrario, aquella felicidad que le decían era un falacia construidos por ellos mismos, ella no podía ser feliz, o al menos así lo creía.

Ese día decidió dormir en casa de sus padres porque su abuela se volvió demasiado insistente con aquellos temas de la felicidad y Pan, simplemente, no los soportaba, ella ya no quería escuchar nada más sobre la tal felicidad. Tan solo buscaba la forma de sobrevivir en un mundo diez años después.

El cielo se hizo rojo, los rayos silenciosos partían el cielo, llovería mucho, Pan se levantó de la mesa y se asomo a la ventana, atraída, una vez más, por el sonido lejano del péndulo de un reloj, y esta vez Gokú también lo había escuchado. Hipnotizado por aquel sonido camino hasta la ventana donde su hermana contemplaba la lluvia caer. Ahí afuera un reloj les llamaba a ambos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella iracunda porque aun le parecía aborrecible el tenerlo al lado.

-solo veía llover

-Vete, déjame sola, no tienes porque estar aquí conmigo…déjame- Gokú se fue sin decir nada ¿para que pelear contra ella?

El sonido del péndulo comenzó a hacerse lejano, cada vez más lejano, hasta que finalmente no se escucho en lo absoluto, tan solo la lluvia que mitigaba cualquier otro ruido a excepción del trueno. Pan quería respuestas, ¿Por qué entre todas las personas viviendo en la tierra fue ella quien tuvo que dormir por diez años? Gokú de nuevo la observaba

-¿No te dije que te fueras?- insistió Pan conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle

-Si; pero no tengo sueño y no quiero irme

-Pues entonces quédate…haz lo que quieras- Y Gokú se sentó a la mesa a ver llover y tratar de escuchar el rítmico sonido del péndulo. Pan se enfocó en la lluvia cayendo sin tregua sobre la tierra.

Un rayo parto el cielo por la mitad no muy lejos de ahí, luego el trueno y nuevamente el rayo y al final de su serpenteo hacia la tierra un ser de cuerpo humano y la cara como la de un perro galgo, aquello sin duda captó su atención de inmediato. Pan trato de verlo en el medio de la oscuridad, mas todo esfuerzo le era infructuoso, una vez más el rayo iluminó la tierra y ahí estaba aquel ser y detrás suyo la torre del reloj y después la oscuridad.

La saiyajin salió rauda a buscarla, desesperada por respuestas, llena de reproches y reclamos, él tenia que saber algo y si fue ese ser el autor de todas sus penas, más le valía no haber nacido; porque ella se encargaría de hacerle arrepentirse de todo.

Cuando llegó ahí, con la ira a flor de piel, con lágrimas de coraje surcando su rostro, nada encontró. Lo que se suponía estaba ahí con todas las respuestas se había marchado, como si solo se mostrara como una burla, estaba segura que de eso se trataba.

Por la mañana se encontraba sentada a la mesa, desde que regreso se sentó y no pudo ni quiso levantarse.

Gokú se quedo dormido al pie de las escaleras como si le cuidara, ni el mismo sabía porque lo había hecho. Gohan lo encontró y miro a una Pan desierta con la mirada pérdida y los ojos aun llorosos, con cuidado cargó a su hijo quien de inmediato se acomodo en su hombro. Le recostó en su cama y se admiro de la forma en que ese pequeño cuidaba a una hermana que lo nulificaba y que abiertamente hubiese preferido que nunca existiera. Quizá dentro de si, aun guardaba esa imagen de Pan que su madre se encargo en transmitirle, de la niña buena, amable, una Pan sin duda idealizada construida por una madre que solo prefería recordar buenas cosas de ella.

Mas el no sabía de idealizaciones ni esas cosas, solo creía en lo que su madre le había dicho y para un niño de su edad, lo que su madre le dijera tenía que ser únicamente la verdad.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto su padre al verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados, Pan nada contesto, se limito a hacer un ligero gruñido que apenas ella misma pudo escuchar. Gohan emitió un suspiro… su hija regreso; pero estaba tan distante como esos 10 años de ausencia.

Trataba de entenderla, no debía de ser fácil regresar a un mundo distinto en el que toda su vida se había perdido, un mundo que conoció que sin duda no era tn diferente; pero todo era distinto. Sus amigos ya habían crecido y tenían sus propias vidas, su novio tenía ya una familia y en la suya parecía que le habían olvidado, era tonto; pero quizá era lo que sentía al ver a su pequeño hermano durmiendo en su habitación cuando ella regreso.

Cuanto más la miraba se preguntaba si aquella historia de la torre del reloj era cierta, si en verdad su hija durmió en esa torre por 10 años aun que para ella fueran unas horas.

Incluso fue con Kami sama para obtener respuestas; pero nada pudo decirle. No supo darle razón de ella cuando estaba desaparecida y ahora que había regresado no supo darle razón de su paradero. ¿Y de saberlo de que le servía? El daño ya estaba hecho…pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué entre toda la gente Pan tuvo que entrar en la torre del reloj y perderse por 10 largos años?

-Pan…hija- y volvió a hacer ese gruñido casi imperceptible, como si odiara al mundo, y más que al mundo se odiase a ella misma por existir en ese tiempo. Se encontraba en el medio de un circulo vicioso de reproches, no debió de molestarse, no debió dormirse, no debió salir por la ventana, no debió irse volando por el mundo, no debió bajarse a caminar…no debió de entrar a esa torre…no debió; pero ya lo había hecho.

Le trastornaba aquel ser que vio en la ventana iluminado con el azul eléctrico del rayo. La cabeza de un galgo, el cuerpo de un humano y sus ojos de odio. Cuando pensaba en él sentía ira…podría decirse que presentía que aquel ser estaba detrás de su desaparición y tal parecía que ahora miraba su obra desde lejos, deleitándose con su sufrimiento; pero no lo dejaría así...volvería a verlo y en ese momento le mataría la haría ver la pésima idea que era meterse con Pan Son y después de eso lo forzaría a hacerla regresar a su tiempo. Era lo que deseaba más y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

Gohan no logro que ella hablara y su madre solamente le hizo caminar hasta su habitación para que ella se encerrara de nuevo sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Durmió un rato para soñar con ese ser parecido a un galgo, le recordaba de alguna forma; al lado suyo en esa torre, vestido de blanco en una túnica, moviéndose como si pudiese flotar, mirándola como si le reprobara y ella ni siquiera podía defenderse de lo que le decía ¿y que le decía? Despertó sintiendo rabia y desesperación, se asomó a la ventana para mirar si se encontraba a lo lejos cerca de la ventana; pero no le vio. Tan solo las montañas y los bosques de la montaña Paoz, paz y quietud, nada más que eso.

Fisher fue esa noche a su hogar, por días estuvo batallando contra un sentimiento que creía extinto. Tres años después de su desaparición, el mismo Gohan le pidió que dejara ir a su hija, que comenzara una relación con otra persona, su vida no podía quedarse estancada como la de su esposa y él, Fisher aun era joven y tenía un camino largo por recorrer, el destino quizá hizo que no estuviera a su lado; pero eso no le limitaba a suspenderse en el tiempo, todos le insistieron, incluso sus padres "Déjala ir" le decían todos y así lo hizo, encontró a otra mujer y se casó con ella; pero cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado sentía que faltaba algo.

Cuando se entero que ella había regresado supo que era lo que le faltaba a su matrimonio y eso no era nada más que amor…aun la amaba, aunque era una niña de 14 años aun la amaba y aquello le comenzaba a trastornar la mente, el era un hombre ya y ella una niña.

Le invitó a ir a la playa, una playa desierta donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, decirle lo que sentía y lo que había pasado durante esos años, no esperaba que aceptara; pero no perdía nada con ir a verla. Fue entonces una gran sorpresa cuando ella aceptó su invitación. Sus padres nada objetaron con tal de que ella se distrajera y olvidara su depresión.

En todo el camino no hablo, tan solo sentía el viento en su rostro, Fisher no se atrevía a hablar, tenía tantas cosas que decir que en ese momento no sabía por donde empezar.

Al llegar se estacionaron cerca de la arena, tal y como dijo Fisher era una playa desierta

-Aquí no viene nadie…son unas playas hermosas; pero la gente nunca viene

-… ¿Por qué no? Preguntó Pan…si es un lugar hermoso ¿Por qué la gente lo evitaría?

-Porque tienen miedo…hace un tiempo un huracán arraso todo el pueblo que estaba aquí, cuando vinieron a ver lo que encontraban se encontraron con decenas de barcos encallados en las arenas de estas playas, la gente dice que cuando encontraron los barcos aun se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los tripulantes de los barcos a los que el huracán tomo desprevenidos, esa es la razón por la que nadie se acerca a este lugar tan bello.

-que tontos- dijo Pan mientras se descalzaba los zapatos para acercarse a la playa- solo los tontos dejarían de venir a un lugar tan hermoso por temor

-Si la humanidad a veces se deja llevar por el temor, perdiéndose cosas tan hermosas como este mar…o como tú

Pan se sonrojo de inmediato, aquello no era algo que se esperara, creía que él, con una mujer y un hijo pequeño ya no sentiría nada de ella, un hombre además y ella una niña aun, una pequeña en medio de gigantes

-cuando te vi…supe que había cometido un error, que no debí de casarme con ella, que la vida nos jugo sucio a los 2, la verdad es que yo te necesitaba, te amaba lo eras todo para mi, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida…yo te amo Pan….- inesperadamente le dio un beso al que ella correspondió sentía perderse en él, un sentimiento aun más adulto de lo que nunca antes había sentido, su corazón latía como loco, el alma se iba entre suspiros, lo amaba también, se separaron y entonces a lo lejos en la playa estaba aquel ser vestido de azul, mirándola con odio


	5. Azariel

**Capitulo 5-Azariel **

Su frustración, su dolor y su odio estaban a flor de piel, aquel ser la miraba y ella lo miraba también. Solo podía pensar en pedir explicaciones a como diera lugar, de la forma que fuera, ella quería saber la razón por la cual ella entre todas las personas del mundo se vio obligada a que el tiempo transcurriera sin que se viera involucrada, todo había cambiado…incluso ella, quien se había transformado en un ser tan patético e inestable.

La vida no volvería a ser igual y su mundo menos y eso tenía un culpable…aquel ser.

Pan voló de inmediato hasta él, le miro de frente con el rencor haciendo arder su alma, la mirada perdida en el odio, sentía y, muy en el fondo sabía, que aquel era el causante de toda su desdicha.

Sin perder tiempo, olvidando a Fisher, olvidando incluso donde estaba, le habló de frente

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto sin reparos con la voz entrecortada por el coraje que le hacía estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Azariel- contestó aquel cuya forma era similar a la de un galgo vestido de una túnica azul

-¿Acaso tú sabes la razón por la cual yo estuve 10 años ausente?- Y él asintió

-Dime-Exigió la saiyajin- la razón…Dime porque me separaron de mi vida durante 10 años… ¡dímela ya!- Azariel, dejo salir una carcajada que parecía escucharse hasta en lo más hondo del mar, tan fuerte que incluso el acero oxidado de aquellas naves que naufragaron en la arena por aquel terrible huracán rechinaban aun más, o al menos fue la impresión que la saiyajin tuvo en aquel momento.

-Yo no te debo explicaciones Pan Son, solo estoy aquí para observarte…para nada más- desapareció de inmediato para la desesperación de la joven; no tardo en aparecer nuevamente en la proa de uno de aquellos barcos fantasmas, el más grande de todos ellos, un barco negro cuyo color opaco se entremezclaba con el rojo oxidado y el acero quebradizo a punto de desmoronarse en cientos de pedazos. No lo pensó dos veces al momento de salir volando para encontrarlo de nuevo, le encontró serio con la mirada recia de desaprobación, los brazos cruzados y su túnica moviéndose según el capricho de la brisa marina, como si él fuera el capitán de aquel barco.

-Te lo exijo…jugaste con mi vida ¿Qué derecho tenías?

-Quizá ninguno- contestó estoicamente- No tenía más derecho sobre ti como él que pudiera tener cualquier desconocido…- Su ki se encendió, tan solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo odiaba y que, más que nada, quería recuperar su vida, quería golpearlo, deshacerse de él, eliminarlo, sus más bajos instintos se hacían evidentes, su ira desmesurada crecía cada vez más cuando recordaba la vida perdida, los años que no vivió y que los demás siguieron viviendo sin importar si ella estuviera o no. Ella se detuvo en el tiempo; pero su ausencia no era razón suficiente para que el mundo lo hiciera.

Justo cuando iba a dar el primer golpe, Azariel desaprecio, para la frustración de Pan que lanzó un golpe al aire y un grito furioso que hizo retumbar aquel barco, tal parecía que pronto se desharía en miles de pedazos.

Sintió su presencia detrás, la mirada recia de aquel ser que al parecer la desaprobaba de todas las formas posibles sin entender la razón, tal vez sin querer entenderla, Pan volteo súbitamente sintiendo en su cuerpo la electricidad y el calor de su coraje y su odio.

Era alto, Pan apenas y rebasa la cintura de aquella creatura, alzo una de sus manos y la dejo en frente de la péquela saiyajin. Perdió la conciencia en aquel momento.

.

.

El aire fresco en su rostro mientras escuchaba el sonido del mar, las olas estrellándose en contra de la arena de forma rítmica, a su lado él, Fisher, quien lucía aturdido, estaba sentado junto a ella en el auto mirando hacia el horizonte, triste, frustrado como la última vez que le vio antes de perderse en el tiempo.

Recordó que salió de ahí frenéticamente sin decir nada, sin explicarle que había sentido la presencia de aquel ser, del cual, estaba segura, era el causante de todas sus penas; quizá él lo había malinterpretado, una de más de la rabietas de la niña que nunca había dejarlo de serlo. Se sentó junto a él y recordó aquel hermoso beso, recordó que no sintió nada, que era vacio, sin química sin ningún sentimiento en lo absoluto. Era tarde para ellos, no solo la diferencia de edad los separaba, él estaba casado con un hijo y no era nadie para quitarle esa vida.

-No te preguntare porque te fuiste- le dijo él de manera comprensiva, tan solo miraba a las estrellas que se perdían en el horizonte del mar, como si fueran tragadas por el océano- Por Kami…dijeron que te dejara ir, que comenzara mi vida, que hiciera todo lo posible por olvidarte y no lo he conseguido

-Pero…debes de olvidarme- dijo con seriedad, con un nudo en la garganta sin que pudiera creer lo que le estaba pidiendo al hombre que amó más que a nada- Tienes una familia y no puedes abandonar lo que tienes por mí, lo nuestro ya es pasado. No quiero destruir a tu familia…si alguien le hiciera eso a la mía, no se lo perdonaría nunca, perseguiría a esa persona hasta que pagara todo el mal que me ha hecho.

Él emitió un largo suspiro, en parte tampoco podía creer lo que aquella niña le propuso…olvidarla, a ella, una pequeña egoísta que solo quería la atención en ella, y sin embargo aun así la amaba.

-Regresare sola a casa, si no te molesta…tengo que pensar en varias cosas

-Deja que te lleve

-…No, discúlpame, quiero estar sola- Voló, derramando lagrimas de dolor, de ira, esa noche tuvo todo en sus manos y lo dejo ir.

Estaba bien ¿Quién era ella para destruir a una familia? Un capricho no era una buena justificante para hacerlo; por primera vez pensó que no todo tenía que regirse por lo que quería o pensaba que esta bien.

La noche se hizo rojiza, llovería y al parecer sería una fuerte tormenta, al menos ya estaba en casa. Gokú se hallaba despierto, el pequeño llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, desde la ocasión que escuchó el tic tac de aquel reloj como si lo llamara de una forma hipnotizante.

Pan le miro sentado a la mesa del comedor, pero nada le dijo, aun no lo aceptaba y no sabía si algún día llegaría a hacerlo, por el momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Subió a recostarse en su recamara, su mente era un campo de batalla con dos pensamientos fijos, no dejaba de pensar en uno cuando el otro ocupaba su lugar, y así en un circulo vicioso que no cesaba y tomaría toda la noche.

Hasta que Azariel ocupó por completo su mente, él fue quien le hizo quedarse estacionada por 10 años, la pregunta ya no era quien, lo sabía ya, la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella sobre todas las personas del mundo? ¿Un acto deliberado o un accidente? Tendría que averiguarlo de alguna forma, sin embargo no tenia la más idea de cómo, Azariel se aparecía en los momentos más inesperados y, para su desgracia, él sujeto dejaba sentir su ki solo cuando aparecía, fuera de eso no podía hallarlo.

No tenía mas remedio que resignarse a esperar a que un día buenamente apareciera, mas no sabía si tendría la paciencia necesaria para ello.

No dejaba de llover y hasta las 4 de la mañana fue en que Pan pudo dormir, soñaba con viejos tiempos, con el mundo que conoció y que le conocía, donde el rechazo no existía, donde todo era igual, sus padres le miraban desde lejos saludándole mientras ella entrenaba con su abuelo Gokú, a lo lejos se sentía el olor de la comida que su abuela preparaba y se escuchaban las risotadas de su abuelo Satán mientras discutía con el señor Boo sobre como ganar en el torneo de las artes marciales. Aquello era la verdadera felicidad, aquello eran tiempos mejores.

Abrió los ojos y se percató de su realidad. Se sentó en la cama y alzó la vista hacia la lluvia implacable que caía sobre la montaña Paoz, el aire soplaba con fuerza mientras los relámpagos no dejaban de aparecer repentinamente en los cielos.

El péndulo de la torre del reloj oscilaba de un lado a otro, Pan sin perder tiempo se asomó a la ventana, la torre se veía en el horizonte en el medio de la oscuridad, súbitamente 8 campanadas retumbaron por todo el bosque, la joven Son, tan solo pudo presenciar como Gokú, su hermano menor, salía volando disparado hacia aquella torre ¿Qué hacía?

De inmediato la saiyajin emprendió el vuelo frenético detrás del pequeño, le interceptó de inmediato, aun era demasiado pequeño para volar a alta velocidad.

Gokú le miro atónito por unos segundos sin saber que decir, ni siquiera sabía el momento en el que salió de su hogar y emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Pan mirándole con desdén

-No lo se

-Regresa a la casa de inmediato

-No quiero-Respondió sin reparos- No tengo porque obedecerte

-¿Como te atreves a contradecirme?- preguntó furiosa, tan solo se contenía porque se trataba de un niño, de lo contrario le hubiese lanzado una cachetada que de inmediato le hubiese mandado al suelo.

-No eres nadie para mí- contesto el pequeño y pudo haber seguido diciéndole todo lo que pensaba de ella de no ser porque su hermana mayor le golpeo con tal fuerza que lo derribo de inmediato, sumiéndolo en la profunda inconsciencia.

Rayaban las 5 de la mañana cuando la adolescente llego con un el pequeño en brazos quien aun no había despertado.

La mejilla roja e inflamada, el cuerpo laxo acurrucado en los brazos de Pan, en una situación que ninguno de los dos se imaginó.

Pensó en dejarlo en el medio del paraje, eso le enseñaría a respetar a sus mayores; pero no pudo. Simplemente no pudo dar ni un paso sin pensar en cualquier cosa que podría pasarle, un animal podría dañarlo. Era un saiyajin; pero dormido era tan indefenso como cualquier ser humano, semejante crueldad no podría hacérsela a nadie. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y voló rápidamente eludiendo las gruesas gotas de lluvia con su ki.

Al entrar a su hogar vio los rostros desesperados de sus padres, de inmediato Videl tomó a Gokú entre sus brazos, no pidió respuestas ni explicaciones tan solo lo estrecho contra su pecho. Al momento que se dio cuenta que ninguno de los 2 estaba en la casa comenzó a imaginarse sufriendo el mismo calvario que hacia 10 años, su único consuelo fue que Gohan le dijo, que el ki del niño estaba débil; pero cerca y que Pan venía con él. En ese momento lo último que pensó fue en pedir explicaciones de algún tipo; mas Gohan no pensaba lo mismo, su rostro furioso pedía alguna explicación porque el sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Llamó a su hija a la cocina, le dijo que perfectamente sintió su ki junto a su hermano pequeño, el ki enardecido y de pronto el del niño disminuyó de inmediato, quizá el golpe en la mejilla explicaba perfectamente lo que había pasado, quería saber cual fue la razón por la cual golpeó al pequeño, Pan tan solo respondió que él no la respetaba como hermana mayor que era.

-No era para que le golpearas de esa forma, ni siquiera nosotros le hemos hecho eso jamás, ser su hermana no te da el menor de los derechos para golpearle- pero ella pareció no escucharle, se dio la media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida, lo único que Pan quería era salir y percatarse de que la torre había desaparecido como era su sospecha.

-Aun no me has dicho- le interrumpió Gohan en su camino- porque lo hiciste

-El niño no me respeta, le pedí que fuera a la casa y claramente me dijo que no quería regresar y que no era nadie para él- esperaba que le dijera que aquello era mentira y que su hijo, un niño tan bueno y dulce como su abuela lo había definido tantas veces, no era capaz de semejante falta de respeto para su hermana menor; pero aquel argumento nunca llego. Dirigió la mirada a su padre para encontrárselo dándole la espalda mirando hacia una de las ventanas mirando las gotas estrellarse contra el cristal.

"¿Qué pasaría si un día Pan regresara y viera a mi sobrino aquí?... ¿Crees tú que lo aceptaría?"

Su hermano le preguntó aquella situación hipotética y el dudo mucho en responderle, pero finalmente lo hizo

"No le gustaría en lo absoluto; pero tal vez…ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros que no creo que eso llegara a importarle" Y Goten le contestó que no lo creía así, para él Pan regresaría reprochando la presencia del pequeño Gokú y agregó "espero estar equivocado, por Kami, lo deseo con todo mi corazón" pero no lo estuvo, parecía que por alguna razón, Goten, conocía mejor a Pan de lo que él lo hacía, o quizá era porque no siendo su padre podía ver toda la serie de defectos que Gohan simplemente se rehusaba a ver,

-No puedes pedirle que te respete si tú no te has ganado su respeto

-No tenia dudas de que lo defenderías por sobre todas las cosas

-No lo defiendo, solo quiero que lo entiendas…ese niño…

-No hablare más de esto-dictaminó por fin…y espero que lo entiendas- dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Gohan nada hizo por detenerla, era inútil si ya estaba determinada a marcharse, subió a la habitación de su hijo menor

"Pan" pensó "Te perdí hace más de 10 años; pero nunca pude verlo"

Amanecía en la montaña Paoz, la luz del sol dejaba ver los arboles aun dejando caer sendas gotas de agua entre sus hojas. Los animales salían de sus cuevas, madrigueras y escondites, admirando los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, después de una noche tempestuosa, y en el medio de aquel paisaje, una adolescente sola mirando a la nada, sus cabellos negros batiéndose según el capricho de la brisa matutina.

Sintió 2 gotas de agua surcar por debajo de sus ojos, con el dorso de la mano se las retiró de la cara, ¿eran lagrimas? Miró hacia arriba, un árbol dejaba caer las gotas de lluvia que aun tenía encima…lo imaginaba, ya no tenía más lagrimas para derramar.

La torre del reloj no estaba ahí, Azariel jugaba con ella a su antojo, aparecía y desaparecía la torre según le daba la gana haciéndole caer en la desesperación.

Regresó a casa decidida a esperar, aguardar en el momento en el que Azariel rebelara su ki una vez más y escuchara el "tic tac" de la torre del reloj.


	6. Trato

No sabía cuanto tiempo ya llevaba desde que regresó a casa, no podían ser más de un par de meses. Cada noche soñaba con la torre del reloj y Azariel, mostrándole el mundo que le había arrebatado, el mundo del que pudo ser parte y le fue vetado.

**Capitulo 6- Trato**

Una mañana Videl le sugirió que volviera a la escuela; pero Pan se negó rotundamente, ¿Que podía hacer ahí? Estaría rodeada de niñas que aunque lucían como ella no eran de su edad. Todo en ellas era completamente distinto a lo que alguna vez conoció. La ropa, la música y la forma de pensar eran completamente distintas…ella era como un alíen, ajena a todo, ensimismada en su propio mundo.

Día tras día Pan se aislaba más y más, recordaba las palabras que le dijo a Fisher aquel día en la playa, aquel "debes de olvidarme" rondaba su mente una y otra vez ¿Cómo pudo pedirle que la olvidara? Él era la única persona que llegó a extrañarle con tanto afán, ni siquiera sus padres llegaron a hacerlo, prueba de ello era la existencia de Gokú.

Se cambio definitivamente a casa de sus padres, se instaló en el cuarto de huéspedes y se deicidio a no salir de ahí por un buen rato. Gohan intentó hablarle varias veces; pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no hablaría con nadie. Diariamente hacia las 10 de la noche escuchaba a sus padres en su antigua habitación, ya fuera su madre o su padre, contándole una historia para dormir al pequeño Gokú.

Se recordaba de 4 o 5 años, con su padre al lado suyo contándole de la historia de 2 ratones uno del campo y uno de la ciudad, la temática la había olvidado por completo, solo recordaba el tono de la voz de su padre poniendo emoción en su voz durante la historia e incluso haciendo efectos de sonido que la divertían antes de dormir.

Gokú no reía, hacia pregunta tras pregunta y Gohan le respondía pacientemente. Tal parecía que le contaba el mismo cuento puesto que preguntaba de que ciudad era el ratón y a cuantos kilómetros le quedaba del campo, si la ciudad era de edificios altos, si era grande, si era ruidosa…Por un momento admiró a su padre. De ser su hijo se hubiese ido a la tercera pregunta, cuando su paciencia se hubiese agotado por completo.

Esa noche Gokú comenzó con su usual letanía de preguntas a las que su padre pacientemente respondía. Hasta que, finalmente, se quedo dormido; pero ella como se le había vuelto usual, no podía conciliar el sueño. Bajó a la cocina en busca de un vaso con leche e inesperadamente se encontró con su padre, tenía la misma mirada incierta que ella tenía desde que regreso, si es que alguna vez realmente se fue.

Se sentó junto a él sin saber que decirle, realmente no quería hablar tan solo necesitaba su compañía. En ese momento no tenía ganas de reproches, tan solo de su padre.

-¿Por qué no te agrada?- preguntó Gohan interrumpiendo su denso silencio

-¿Quién?

-Gokú- estuvo a punto de levantarse para macharse y de nuevo encerrarse en su cuarto al lado de sus ideas y sus recuerdos; pero no lo hizo porque aun quería tener a su padre a su lado.

-Me es indiferente- contestó secamente mientras se levantaba para tomar un vaso

-Eso es mentira…él no te es indiferente…de ser así no le ignorarías tanto…Pan, por favor- suplicó al borde de la desesperación- dime que es lo que tanto te molesta de él. Gokú creció escuchando sobre ti, creció queriéndote aun cuando solo te conocía por fotografías, supo de ti a través de los recuerdos de tu madre y de los míos…No es justo que lo trates así- pego la barbilla en su pecho ¿era justo que a ella le trataran así?

-Su sola presencia me molesta- contestó Pan con frialdad- Dicen que me fui por 10 años ¿no es así?...tu hijo me demuestra lo poco que valgo, que en esos 10 buscaron la manera perfecta para reemplazarme

-Estas mal

-Eso es lo que creo, papá…tuvieron tiempo para tener otro hijo cuando yo no estaba aquí, le dieron incluso mi habitación y se deshicieron de todo lo que yo era por este niño…-Un estrepitoso ruido le interrumpió, era la mano de Gohan que había chocado contra la madera de la mesa… casi al punto de destruirla

-Gokú no pidió venir a este mundo, si quieres tú saberlo, fue un accidente el que fuera concebido y tu madre en un principio no quería que naciera, porque pensó que si llegaras a regresar reprocharías lo mismo que en estos momentos estas diciéndome. Videl creía que sería "una traición" para ti y le dije que tú jamás pensarías de esa fomra…me duele darme cuenta que estaba equivocado

-¿Qué quieres que piense si lo veo en mi habitación?

-Pan, él no usurpó tu lugar, tan solo nos dio la esperanza de que podríamos empezar de nuevo, de que el dolor de tu ausencia sería de alguna forma más llevadero y que cuando regresaras seriamos una familia. No es nada de lo que piensas.

-Te lo he dicho ya- contestó dejando el vaso de lado- me es indiferente.

Odiaba a Gokú, era evidente que él pequeño estaba ahí para recordarle que en realidad ella era prescindible e irrelevante. El mundo siguió sin ella, el mundo podía seguir sin ella, el niño le apuntaba a la difícil realidad de que ella no era el centro del universo como siempre lo pensó.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a ese extraño lugar no pensó en refugiarse en su habitación, estaba empeñada a encontrar esa torre del reloj; lo haría aunque le llevara 10 años o 100 años. Azariel y su torre destruyeron su mundo, buscaba explicaciones.

Salió de la casa a eso de las 3 de la mañana, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, ni una sola nube las ocultaba; pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlas; se concentraba en sentir el ki de Azariel, pedía a Kami que se apareciera, escuchar el tic tac de la maquinaria, el vaivén del péndulo y, súbitamente, lo escuchó. Se detuvo por completo, incluso dejo de respirar tan solo para cerciorarse que escuchó bien y si, el tic tac se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el vaivén del péndulo cobraba más fuerza tanto que los matorrales comenzaban a agitarse. Al abrirse paso entre ellos vio como ladrillo por ladrillo y pieza por pieza aquel templo junto con la torre del reloj comenzaba a materializarse. Miró el espectáculo boquiabierta hasta que se terminó de construir así mismo.

El reloj marcaba las 4: 30 de la mañana, Pan abrió las pesadas puertas de madera del templo de la torre, en medio de la oscuridad caminó hasta buscar las escaleras de piedra, con el eco del cadencioso sonido minando en lo más profundo de su ser. Subió para encontrarse con la elaborada maquinaria del reloj, el péndulo en un vaivén sinfín y junto a todo eso, Azariel, mirándola con desaprobación con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Su túnica blanca que se movía rudamente por efecto de la fuerte y silbante brisa de la madrugada. La saiyajin le miró unos segundos con la misma mirada de odio, quería respuestas y no se iría de ahí sin conseguirlas.

Sus cabellos negros se revolvían por la fuerza del viento, el reloj continuaba en movimiento sin importarle nada más. En ese momento, Azariel con pasos lentos se encaminó hasta ella y quedo de frente

-¿A que has venido aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- respondió la joven retante- He venido por respuestas ¿Por qué me hiciste esto y quién eres tú?- Azariel, estoico, sin moverse de su lugar esbozo una sonrisa que dejo ver sus blancos y finos colmillos

-¿Quién soy yo?...

-Si, Azariel… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Con que derecho pudiste hacer lo que quisiste con mi vida?

-Con ninguno ya te lo he dicho; quien soy yo…un observador Pan, un ser que nacerá en unos miles de años, curioso por propia naturaleza, se dedica a observar; pero me he cansado de observar….ahora quiero experimentar, quiero intervenir en los hechos porque me he dado cuenta que el futuro donde existo permanecerá inmutable sin importar nada…

-No entiendo

-Soy un ser del futuro, Pan- dijo dándole la espalda-Me interese en la ciencia del tiempo y el espacio…ahí no hay nada para mí, en el pasado encontré todas mis respuestas. Pude ver el origen de mi mundo a través del tuyo, de sus ideas y sus comportamientos; pero como te dije era cuestión de tiempo para que yo me interesara en intervenir en su presente…Te observe Pan, a la nieta del gran héroe míster Satán y el legendario Gokú, tú una peculiar creatura…Te observe con tu orgullo y tu egoísmo, la forma en que querías controlar a todos a tu alrededor, mire con precaución como manipulabas a la gente con alguna de tus rabietas, me maraville viendo como algunos te temían e incluso les importaba lo que tú fueras a pensar…tú, una adolescente…también sentí lástima por esos pobres infelices que solo buscaban tu consentimiento, tus amigas, tu novio…gente que incluso no conocías- Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto al péndulo- Yo cree esta máquina, es una máquina de tiempo y también puedes viajar en el tiempo con ella, moverte en dimensiones que en esta época ni siquiera se sueñan, es por eso que he podido vigilarte en todo momento…fue así en que me decidí hacer un…experimento- Pan enfureció de inmediato ¿un experimento? ¿Arruino su vida por un estúpido experimento? Apretó los puños con fuerza, tragándose sus gritos de ira y las ganas de matarle en ese instante.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- dijo estremecida por la rabia, su cuerpo temblaba mientras que a su alrededor las diminutas piedras se levantaban y se destruían en el aire, su ki era monstruoso.

-Vamos, Pan…tan solo tuve la duda ¿Qué pasaría si a esta niña orgullosa y caprichosa la alejo de donde ejerce tanta influencia? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia, son sus amigos? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué efectos causaría en su comportamiento?

Pan no pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó en contra de Azariel, aquel desapareció y reapareció justo detrás suyo. Tan solo el vaivén del péndulo y la maquinaria del reloj se podían escuchar en aquel cuarto, incluso su respiración parecía haberse detenido.

En el medio de la oscuridad, al lado de un ser que jugó con su destino como mejor le convino, Pan buscaba acabarle, asesinarle incluso para hacerle pagar por tanto dolor al que fue sometida solo por su curiosidad, como si de un animal de laboratorio se tratase.

Azariel, con su porte impasible se dio la media vuelta para acercarse a una diminuta ventana en la que apenas podía verse algo, tan llena de polvo estaba. Pan derramó lágrimas de coraje y rabia ¿Cómo era posible que fuera más rápido que ella? Ella, una saiyajin.

-La evolución me ha dotado de gran velocidad- le dijo mientras limpiaba el polvo de la ventana con su mano- algo que he aprendido a apreciar gracias a estas situaciones

-Devuélveme todo lo que me quitaste, quiero cada año, cada día, cada hora, Azariel…los quiero de regreso

-¿Por qué piensas que será tan simple?

-Porque para ti fue muy simple decidir separarme de mi vida por 10 años y regresarme…

-Si desapareces de este mundo, Pan, no volverás a él, este mundo se quedara sin Pan Son…para siempre

-Este mundo no es mío, no quiero volver a él…este mundo fue tu obra, tu causa….yo soy ajena a él, me pusiste en él para ver que sucedía. Mi mundo se quedo 10 años atrás, ese es mi mundo.

Azariel volteo súbitamente, reflexiono por unos minutos en lo que Pan se reclinó sobre el péndulo para mirar con más detalle a la maquina del tiempo que la arrebató de la vida…su vida

-Ya he demostrado mi hipótesis- dijo Azariel- que tú al retirarte de tu propio espacio y tiempo y reinsertarte de nuevo en uno en el que hayas estado ausente por 10 años quedarías destruida moralmente, sinceramente llegue a pensar que mentalmente también; pero fuiste más fuerte de lo que esperaba…este experimento ha concluido, he comenzado a aburrirme- atónita volteó hacia él… ¿Cómo podía hablar de ese modo con ella enfrente? Era un ser tan frio, un ser sin corazón, aporreo una de sus manos en contra de la piedra dejando su honda impresión en ella- Hagamos un trato, Pan…nos conviene a ambos…tú quieres volver a tu propio mundo y yo quiero continuar divirtiéndome con mis experimentos…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con interés, porque no importaba el precio si eso le garantizaba volver

-…A tu hermano, Gokú- extrañada le miro…¿Qué quería de él?

-¿Por qué lo quieres a él?

-¿Importa acaso?- Replicó aquel ser- Si tú me das al niño, yo te devolveré tu vida exactamente como era 10 años atrás…después de todo, si tú no te hubieras marchado…Gokú nunca hubiese existido.

-Si tan solo lo quieres a él, lo tendrás; pero debes asegurarme de que volveré a mi hogar

-Es una promesa…si lo traes aquí antes del amanecer, regresaras a tu mundo…Gokú por tu realidad, ese será nuestro trato

Aquella era una oferta que no pensaba desperdiciar.


	7. Un hechizo

**Capitulo 7- ****Un hechizo**

Gokú leía en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama imaginaba todo aquello que su libro le narraba. Se imaginaba a los héroes buscando un reino perdido lleno de dinosaurios y criaturas increíbles. Su abuelo Satán se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños y desde entonces no podía dejar de leerlo.

De repente detenía su lectura para pensar en que pronto seria su cumpleaños, cumpliría 6 años, seguramente sus padres harían una gran fiesta como todos los años, invitarían a todos sus amigos, habría comida y regalos…aunque ya no estaba muy seguro debido a la llegada de Pan.

No comprendía del todo porque le habían mentido, Pan no era lo que le dijeron. No era esa chica intrépida, atrevida, con un coraje incomparable y con unas ganas de vivir que cualquiera envidiaría, era por mucho menos que eso. Era una chica que padecía vivir en el pasado, añorando un tiempo al que no pertenecía y viviendo en un momento ajeno, siempre con lágrimas en sus ojos grisáceos, sin ninguna chispa de vida, aquella chica era la sombra de lo que le contaron desde que nació. La hermana mayor a la que debía admirar solo por el hecho de ser ella; pero aquello era un pensamiento erróneo, aun él siendo tan joven podía comprenderlo del todo. No podía admirar a alguien así tan solo porque así le habían enseñado, no era correcto.

Meditando en ello, comenzó a quedarse dormido, dejo caer su libro, no se dio cuenta cuando su madre se acercó a él para arroparlo bajo el calor de las sabanas. Videl le acarició con ternura recordando cuando era un indefenso bebé, cuando acariciaba su rostro y le preguntaba porque era tan parecido a su padre, Gokú le hacía olvidar el dolor de la perdida de Pan, sonreía cuando él sonreía, aun cuando fuera por ninguna cosa en especial. Podía estar horas y horas admirando cada detalle de su niño, en espera de la llegada de Gohan para que ambos disfrutaran de él.

Recordaba que, en un principio, estaba renuente a tenerlo. ¿Qué pensaría Pan de enterarse? Con su carácter pensaría que trataban de suplantarla con ese niño, no lo entendería, para Pan, al fin y al cabo sería una traición hacia ella. Además no era el momento, por eso no deseaba tenerlo, mas sin embargo Gohan le hizo cambiar de opinión.

En aquella ocasión cuando cambio de parecer estaba completamente resuelta a deshacerse de él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que su marido dijera. Cuando se lo dijo no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas. Gohan tan solo se acercó a ella para retirárselas de su rostro, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, admiró sus ojos llorosos y la abrazó

-Esto prueba- le dijo- lo mucho que deseas a nuestro hijo…tanto como yo- era cierto; ella buscaba la forma de mantenerse fiel a Pan, para que cuando volviera se diera cuenta que nunca dejaron de pensar en ella- Es una nueva oportunidad Videl…no suplantamos a Pan en ninguna forma, es tan solo un nuevo miembro de la familia…

Lo vio de esa forma; le esperaron con el ansia tan propia de un primer hijo. Todas las mañanas Gohan acariciaba el vientre que albergaba a su hijo y besaba a su esposa por darle una nueva esperanza.

Aquel día que nació toda la familia estaba en el hospital, todos esperaban ansiosos conocer al nuevo integrante de los Son, un varón idéntico a Gohan. Goten incluso sugirió que se llamara Gohan; pero él se negó rotundamente, su hijo debía llamarse Gokú como su padre.

Desde ese momento Videl se centro en Gokú, él era un escape a una realidad terrible, en el podía centrarse y comenzar de nuevo. Se dedicó a su cuidado en todo momento, estuvo al pendiente de él y sus avances. Ansiosa esperaba la llegada de la tarde cuando su esposo volvía del hospital y los 2 podían disfrutar de su pequeño.

Cuando Gokú cumplió 5 meses, Videl comenzó a hablarle de Pan, le mencionaba lo valiente y fuerte que era. Cada logro suyo era comparado con el de su ausente hermana mayor, desde si gatearon a la misma edad hasta su primera palabra, a nadie le sorprendió que fuera "Pan" tanto le hablaba Videl sobre ella que era de esperarse.

Goten siempre estaba al pendiente de su sobrino; en cierta forma detestaba que le llenaran la cabeza sobre su hermana mayor. Detestaba que le impusieran una imagen falsa comparándolo todo el tiempo con una persona ausente. Fue motivo de discusión entre los hermanos Son, Goten defendía su punto de vista, mientras que Gohan alegaba que no debía meterse en asuntos de su familia.

¿Cómo era posible que permitiera tal cosa? ¿Cómo era posible que dejara que su hijo se educara bajo la sombra de una adolescente "perfecta"? Un día le dijo que si su hija regresara y se encontrara con Gokú pondría el grito en el cielo

-Pero tú no quieres comprenderlo, Gohan…no puedes permitir que Videl siga llenándolo con ideas de la perfección de Pan…eso nunca existió…ella es una buena niña en el fondo; pero no es justo que le metan ideas equivocadas al niño sobre ella, crecerá creyendo en un farsa

-No te permito que te exprese así de Pan- le contesto severamente, después de todo, no era nadie para meterse en su vida- No tiene nada de malo que Videl quiera hablarle de su hermana mayor, no puede crecer pensando que es hijo único. No puedo borrar la existencia de Pan

-Es el colmo del exceso, tu esposa le habla de Pan las 24 horas del día…

-Ya te he dicho, Goten, que no te metas en nuestras vidas…te agradezco tu preocupación por Gokú; pero estas llegando al limite

No volvió a insistirle en nada por consejo de su madre, quien le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos continuar con sus vidas como mejor lo decidieran pues después de todo, Gokú era hijo suyo, poco podía decir.

-Cuando tengas hijos- le dijo mientras desayunaba- entenderás todo lo que te digo. A nadie le gusta que critiquen su forma de educación.

Que si Gokú caminó un mes antes que Pan y aprendió a correr un mes después de lo que ella lo hiciera comenzaba a volverse irrelevante para Gohan. Poco a poco comenzaba a ver lo que su hermano le señaló innumerables veces…Gokú crecía a la sombra de Pan, su recuerdo se hizo una presencia constante. Para el niño Pan siempre tenía que estar presente en las conversaciones con su madre y eso comenzó a molestarle de alguna forma que no podía entender.

A los 2 años, Gohan descubrió a su hijo mirando detenidamente un video de Pan cuando tenía más o menos su edad

-¿Dónde esta?- le preguntó con una mirada inquisidora

-Aun no lo se

-¿Volverá?

-Eso espero- dijo su padre mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos, apagó la televisión, le dijo que le leería un libro o jugaría con él; pero no era el momento de ver esos videos.

-¿La quieres papá?- le pregunto el niño antes de comenzar a quedarse dormido

-¿A Pan?- el pequeño asintió- claro que la quiero, todas las noches rezó porque ella regrese a casa

-Cuándo ella regrese será un día muy feliz

Mientras crecia observaba a la Pan a través de los ojos de su madre, su vida, sus aventuras, sus logros, sus nulos fracasos, todo según los recuerdo de Videl que él fue asimilando como suyos.

Su madre comenzó a enfermarse. Constantes dolores de cabeza, de estomago, tanto que ulcera estomacal se volvió parte de su vocabulario, al igual que la retafila de medicamentos que su madre solía tomar para aliviar sus males; pero nunca encontró alguna para aliviar el vacio de su corazón. Jamás hubo una medicación que le ayudara a asimilar la ausencia de su pequeña niña.

Gokú comenzaba a creer en una persona que no existía; pero que su madre le hizo creer y su mayor deseo era conocerla. Cada cumpleaños lo pedía como deseo, a veces pasivamente se sentaba cerca de una ventana para ver el momento en que regresara a casa; pero no sucedía, poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza, quizá Pan nunca regresaría a casa.

Hacia sus 4 años dejo de perder el tiempo observando por la ventana, únicamente miraba las fotos de su hermana mayor que se encontraban en la sala, por varios minutos se quedaba taciturno observándola. Se preguntaba como sería su ki y en esos momentos oraba a Kami Sama que ella regresara a casa; pero tampoco sucedía nada. Se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo para merecerse el que Kami Sama no le escuchara, fue su padre quien le explico que ni el mismo Kami Sama sabía sobre el paradero de su hermana mayor, esa era la razón principal por la cual no escuchaba sus rezos.

Se imaginaba a Pan como una chica valiente, sin miedo a nada, que enfrentaba lo que fuera sin dudar, sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, Pan jamás se daría por vencida ante nada, nunca duraría de sus elecciones porque sin duda eran las correctas, jamás iba a equivocarse. Videl olvido decirle que Pan también era un ser humano y que como cualquier ser humano tenia sus defectos.

Aquella noche su madre le dio de cenar su comida favorita, aquel era el decimo aniversario de la desaparición de su hermana mayor. Ni su padre ni su madre se hablaban mutuamente, aquel ambiente era tan frio como el invierno de la montaña Paoz.

-Después de tu cumpleaños te enseñare a pelear- aquello le lleno de ilusión, similar a cuando le enseñaron a volar por primera vez. Se imaginaba siendo igual a sus abuelos, por fin podría saber que se sentía ser como el abuelo Gokú y por supuesto luchar con el mismo coraje que su hermana mayor.

Nunca pensó que esa noche Pan se aparecería por la ventana y que su ídolo caería de su pedestal para siempre, porque fue lo que hizo al momento de entrar por la ventana, al ver a la niña tal cual le hablaron de ella, con la desesperación y la mirada extraviada por no saber lo que pasaba, el miedo que brotaba de cada poro de su cuerpo, el mutismo y el no quiere aceptarlo en los días posteriores. Ella…la hermana que le dijeron que estaría muy feliz al verlo; pero era mentira, ella no estaba feliz con él, ella lo odiaba, su padre y su tío se pelearon, hacia días que no se hablaban y su madre estaba más triste que antes de que regresara.

La odiaba, por primera vez conocía el odio; pero no podía creer que fuera hacia ella, la niña perfecta de la cual le hablaron desde siempre.

Videl admiro al pequeño, en un principio no quería tenerlo porque pensaba que de alguna forma u otra terminaría ocupando el espacio vacio que Pan dejo al desaparecer; pero no era así, Gokú construyo su propio espacio, el amor era similar; pero infinitamente distinto.

-lo siento- le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro, tan igual a su padre- lo siento…debió de ser muy difícil para ti darte cuenta que la niña de la cual te hable no existe…solo quería mostrarte lo bueno que hay en ella, eres muy pequeño para entender por lo que esta atravesando…aunque yo tampoco termino de entenderlo.

.

.

.

La noche fresca cubría a la torre del reloj, las estrellas se veían aun más brillantes que nunca antes, para la joven saiyajin aquello no podía representar nada más que un buen augurio, pronto regresaría a casa lo único que tenía que hacer era entregar al niño.

Gokú no representaba nada para ella, solo la llave que la llevaría de regreso a casa. Después de todo si nunca se hubiera ausentado él ni siquiera hubiera existido. Esa era la razón que se daba para reunir las fuerzas de entregar a su hermano menor, todo aquello que había vivido hasta ese entonces no era más que parte de una pesadilla terrible que quería y necesitaba olvidar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dar a Gokú a cambio, un trato a sus ojos muy justo.

Nadie tenía porque saberlo, tan simple como hacerle creer que harían las pases y ella le dijera que lo llevaría a ver aquel lugar en donde estuvo por 10 años, el mismo lugar al que intentaba ir hacia apenas unos días.

Después de eso su mundo volvería, todo seria como antes, volvería de su paseo nocturno de aquella noche hacia ya 10 años. Aprovecharía el regresar para perdonar a Fisher, para comenzar una vida construyendo lo que realmente quería.

Gokú estaba dormido en su habitación, le miraba de lejos, de pie justo frente a la ventana. No había entrado ahí desde el momento en que piso la casa por primera vez, en el momento en el que su vida se derrumbo.

Se escuchaba el vaivén del péndulo, por momentos sentía que iba con el ritmo de su respiración, como si fuera un solo ser, pensó en tomar al niño entre sus brazos y llevárselo. Hasta ese momento ella era, sin duda más fuerte que él.

Rechazo la idea al instante, la sola idea de tomarlo entre sus brazos y que su piel rozara su piel le asqueaba, no quería ya nada que ver con este niño, así que tan solo lo despertaría para llevarlo con Azariel.

-Gokú- le dijo al oído, no quería despertar a nadie en ese momento- Gokú- escuchaba su propia voz como la de un taladro que irrumpiría la quietud de toda la casa- Gokú, despierta- el pequeño abrió los ojos, le miro por unos segundos tratando de dilucidar si aquello no era un sueño, no podía creer que su hermana estuviera sentada en su cama, hablándole al oído- ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar que te responderá a todas tus preguntas, sabrás lo que paso conmigo durante esos 10 años, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo- el niño dudo por unos instantes, algo en su instinto le hacia pensar que aquello no estaba del todo bien y que en el fondo guardaba una trampa, pero dentro de si deseaba que fuera cierto, que su hermana por fin lo aceptaría sin decirle más, las tristezas se habían acabado y por fin vivirían como la familia de la cual su madre siempre le hablo.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó con un halo de desconfianza

-Si- se apresuro en responder la joven- en verdad, te llevare a la torre del reloj, porque se que te llama la atención, que puedes escuchar el péndulo, y el tic tac de su segundero. Yo se que puedes oírlo, Gokú, cuando lleguemos ahí tú sabras todo lo que sucedió conmigo

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a mamá?

-Porque quiero que esa sorpresa se la des tú. Ella te amara más que nunca si le dices que sucedió conmigo- de sus labios salían palabras falsas, fabricadas por el egoísmo y la desesperación de una joven que no dudaba con dar la vida de su hermano con tal de volver a todo lo que alguna vez llamo suyo, no podía resistir más tiempo dentro de ese mundo extraño y patético, en el cual era tan solo una perfecta extraña que no conocía a nadie y que nadie quería conocer, en eso se convirtió.

Volaron a toda velocidad, el niño apenas podía seguirle el paso, parecía estar ansiosa en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra y su mirada se hizo fría, más fría de lo que era usualmente. El pequeño tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella situación; pero muy dentro de si algo le decía que continuara adelante, que era necesario, que debía seguirla a como diera lugar.

Miro la imponente torre hecha de piedra, el reflejo azul de la noche que la cubría por completo, el péndulo que iba de un lado a otro con una perfecta cadencia,

Al entrar subió por las escaleras, miro el piso de piedra, la seguía con vehemencia, no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que salieron de su hogar, se preguntaba que sucedería en realidad, si tomo la decisión correcta al irse con ella.

La luz azul que entraba de una forma hipnotizante por las ventanas como si fuera parte de un hechizo, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se saldría por su pecho.

Ante los ojos del pequeño, un hechicero de cuerpo humano y cabeza de perro se quedo de pie justo delante de él. A sus ojos un gigante, un ser imponente y misterioso que le intrigaba al mismo tiempo que le infundía temor, miro a Pan con ojos interrogadores; pero ella ni siquiera se molesto en devolverle la mirada, no le dio explicación alguna, únicamente le dejo en el medio de una incertidumbre que se convertía en temor a cada momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pero nadie se molesto en responderle, sus ojos nerviosos se posaron en el ser, el que debía de ser el hechicero, aquel que de alguna forma u otra le cambiaria la vida,

-Es el trato- le dijo Pan- tienes al niño déjame regresar a mi hogar- él asintió y sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados, sus piernas se le doblaban, tuvo que sentarse porque sentía que se desvanecería de un momento a otro, como si estuviera en el medio de un embrujo.

-Pan- le miro de nuevo- dime que pasa… ¡Pan!- y solo vio un velo negro que cubría sus ojos, su mente y su conciencia tan solo escucho a lo lejos

-Él no hubiese existido si yo hubiera estado esos 10 años

-Pan- Negro, solo miraba un adensa oscuridad y después la nada.


	8. Los dias que se fueron

**Capitulo 8- Los días que se fueron**** –capitulo final-**

Se despertó en el medio de la torre del reloj, su mirada escrutiñadora se posaba por cada ladrillo de aquel gélido lugar. Miraba hacia todas partes tratando de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta entonces de el trato que había llevado a cabo en un futuro que no existía más…su vida por la de su hermano menor, sin embargo no era su hermano menor, era tan solo un espejismo de un futuro donde ella no se encontraba, él no era nada, se preguntaba si no era un sueño o algún tipo de pesadilla, un lugar donde ella no era más parte de nada, un futuro sin Pan Son.

"fue un sueño" pensó mientras se incorporaba y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad "fue un sueño" se dijo una vez más tratando de pensar que aquel trato no fue más que el producto d una mente completamente exhausta.

Emprendió el vuelo a casa, al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que la torre del reloj había desaparecido, detuvo su vuelo de inmediato, no podía creerlo, apenas unos minutos atrás estaba dormida ahí dentro "no fue un sueño" de inmediato con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad voló con celeridad hasta su hogar, entró por la ventana al pendiente de no encontrar ahí la habitación de un pequeño y no fue así. Aquella habitación era propia de una adolescente, era su habitación y de nadie más.

Entró mirando cada detalle, nunca pensó que podía extrañarlos tanto. Con su mano toco los posters y la ropa revuelta en el suelo, vio la péqueña luz roja de su estéreo que iluminaba un diminuto punto en la oscuridad, se sentó en su cama y admiró el bosque por la ventana. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en Gokú. "Fue un sueño" pensó tratando de alejar el recuerdo de Gokú de su mente, "solo fue un sueño" y al tocar su cama cayo profundamente dormida, exhausta de aquella pesadilla que quería borrar por siempre de su memoria.

En su sueño Gokú no era más que parte de su fantasía, alguna recreación de su mente, algún producto de un conflicto de que alguna vez quiso un hermanito; pero en esos momentos aquello era poco menos que inconveniente, lo mejor en el mundo era ser hija única y que las cosas estuvieran sobre su dominio y su control. Perfectamente entendía eso y disfrutaba de ese beneficio, aun cuando…cuando tuvo que vender a su hermano menor por pagar por ella.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de vacio. Era sábado, el cielo estaba despejado haciendo un gran contraste con su interior, ella no dejaba de pensar, sentía que a pesar de todo nada podía ser igual, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Su madre no estaba en casa, su padre estaba en su oficina revisando unos artículos, ella se acercó a una silla aun incrédula de que todo ahí fuera real, que aquello no fuera parte de un sueño y que, en realidad fuera parte de ese futuro terrible al cual no quería pertenecer

-¿Te sucede algo?- negó con la cabeza aun incrédula por escuchar a su padre, con una voz más pacifica, sin menos pesar, sin ninguna angustia. Ella se marchó de ahí sin dar explicación alguna mientras que su padre la perseguía con la mirada, lentamente regresó la atención hacia sus artículos, porque ella siempre entraba y salía de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna, Gohan no la necesitaba tampoco, sabía muy bien que ella estaba bien, de alguna forma u otra.

Pan caminó por el bosque tratando de encontrar la paz, intentando olvidar el sueño terrible de aquel niño que tenía el mismo nombre de su abuelo, queriendo alejar de su cabeza el tono de su voz, sus preguntas, sus ojos interrogadores, su sonrisa…le había vendido, le ofreció a un ser malvado por su propia paz..Él, su sangre… ¿era correcto?

Se sentó a las orillas del rio donde su abuelo alguna vez le llevó a pescar, miraba a los peces saltar en su frenético camino hacia alguna parte del mar…ella buscaba manejar a todos y a todos a su voluntad "por que así puedo sentirme bien, las cosas son como yo quiero…" pensó detenidamente recordando las tantas veces en que hacia berrinches cuando algo no le gustaba desde la comida hasta la ropa, desde sus amigos hasta su novio, todo debía de ser según ella pensaba que era lo mejor "así me siento bien" pero todas las cosas tenían cierto limite y este era el linte más grande al que jamás pensó llegar…vendió a un niño tan solo por querer volver a su realidad, su mundo, literalmente, porque le pertenecía, ahí casi todo estaba bajo su influencia y su control.

El péndulo de la torre del reloj resonaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, se sintió culpable. Incrédula por aquel sentimiento se levantó de inmediato y se marchó hacia su casa "¿Culpable yo?" pensó "¿Por qué? Yo tan solo le di a un ser que no existirá, que nunca debió de haber existido" entró a su casa sin saludar a sus padres que en ese momento veían la televisión, ninguno se inmuto, estaban ya acostumbrados a que su hija tuviera ese carácter de vez en cuando.

Pan abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerró con cuidado, se detuvo frente a la ventana, como si escuchara un llamado desde lo lejos prestó atención al horizonte, esperando tan solo escuchar la torre del reloj, pero nada sucedía, incrédula sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejilla "¡¿Por qué estoy llorando?!"

La culpa la carcomía por dentro, destruyendo cada parte de su alma; pero se negaba a reconocerlo.

Ansiaba por escuchar de nuevo el vaivén del péndulo de la torre del reloj, sentir la presencia de Azariel y la brisa fría de la noche hacerla tiritar por decimas de segundo, era increíble que ella pensara en regresar en el tiempo tan solo para detenerse de venderle el pequeño a aquel ser desalmado.

"Lo vendiste por esta vida" En aquel momento su celular comenzó a sonar, era Fisher, por algún tipo de instinto contesto con seriedad le escuchó pedirle que fuera a su casa para hablar, que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente madura para aceptar su invitación; ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, colgó tan pronto termino con lo que tenía que decir.

Llego al humilde departamento de Fisher, un lugar que uno de sus tíos le prestó para vivir mientras estudiara en ciudad Satán. Abrió la puerta con la llave que él mismo le regalo cuando le pidió que le visitara cuando quisiera, que si por el fuera se quedaría a vivir con el y nunca le dejaría ir, poco le importo que en ese momento no tenía nada para ofrecerle.

El departamento de Fisher era pequeño, constaba de una única habitación en la que se encontraba una vieja cama, una mesa que serbia tanto de escritorio como para comer, llena de cientos de planos de diversos diseños de barcos, fragatas, yates y maquinas de su propia invención las cuales no tenía presupuesto para llevar a la realidad. A la izquierda un modesto baño en el que apenas cabía para ducharse, ese era su hogar.

-Pan- estaba sentado a la cama con una mirada seria- me alegra que hayas venido…quiero que hablemos de nosotros…de lo que paso en la cafetería- hasta aquel momento Pan había olvidado aquel suceso por completo, en el mundo de donde venía aquello no tenía la menor relevancia, comenzaba a darse cuenta de la realidad a la que regresó- Estoy cansado de tus celos, de la forma en la que me tratas y menosprecias aun cuando tu sabes que estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti…a veces pienso que me tienes como un accesorio más…que no me quieres de la misma forma en la que yo te amo, para ti yo no soy el mundo que tú representas para mi

-¿eso es lo que piensas, Fisher?- preguntó recordando que, a pesar de todo, él fue una de las pocas personas que jamás perdió la esperanza de que un dia cuando nadie se lo esperara ella regresaría.

-Si, Pan y no pienso retractarme de lo que pienso…por mucho que te ame…pero la verdad es la verdad…creo que…

-Y si yo un día…- le interrumpió aun fuera de si, recordando aquel beso que le dio en las orillas de una playa solitaria a la cual nadie iba porque pensaban que estaba llena de fantasmas, como si esa playa de alguna forma fuera una expresión de ella misma. Él la beso ahí y ella sentía que el corazón se derretiría en el medio de su pecho, se quedo sin aliento, pedía que le besara de nuevo, lo recordó todo y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos ante la expectativa de Fisher

-¿Si tu un día que?

-Fisher, se que te he hecho daño…que nunca te he comprendido ni he intentado hacerlo; pero créeme que tú eres el amor de mi vida…que las decisiones que tomare ahora serán para siempre y no habrá un punto para retornar…yo he dañado a alguien- le miro extrañado sin entender el origen de sus palabras

-Pan, no te entiendo…

-Si yo un día desapareciera, se que el amor que me tienes nunca permitiría que se apagara la llama de la esperanza en tu corazón…serías uno de los pocos que esperaría confiado mi regreso- ¿a que venia todo eso? Fisher comenzaba a impacientarse sin realmente entender que era lo que sucedía- Te he dañado, Fisher…siempre he dañado a los que me rodean para que todo a mi alrededor sea según lo que me parece y como debe de ser…pero se que me he excedido esta vez…hice algo malo, Fisher y me siento en verdad mala, hice algo que ni el mismo Kami me podría perdonar…porque yo no puedo perdonármelo…solo se que tengo que remediarlo…

-Pan, dime que sucede de una buena vez- grito desesperado

-Te entiendo, Fisher y no pienso reprocharte nada si eso es lo que crees que hare, cometí errores, tú los soportaste sin siquiera protestar por amor; pero todo tiene su limite.- se acercó a él, le beso tan apasionadamente como él lo haría en un futuro si es que alguna vez lo haría-te amo- dijo la sayajiin tras recuperar el aliento. El joven la miraba incrédulo, inevitablemente no pudo resistirse a acariciarle el rostro,

-Pan, dime que sucede por favor, porque me dices todo esto…es como si no fueras tú…

-Lo sabrás, Fisher…-se fue de ahí rápidamente, aun cuando Fisher salió a perseguirle en busca de una explicación, ella voló hasta perderse de todos y de si misma, lo que haría era increíble no solo para ella, si no para cualquiera

Vendió a otro ser en busca de su felicidad, su hermano menor, porque quería regresar a ser quien era…pero nada era lo mismo, vivía con aquel cargo de conciencia el cual sentía que lentamente le envenenaba el alma hasta que un día la matara por completo.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando termino de escribir un e-mail que le dirigió a Fisher, se sentó en la cama y dirigió su penetrante mirada a la ventana

-…Quizá lo que tu me hiciste fue uno de tus experimentos, Azariel- dijo con decisión- al final yo y ese niño, solo terminamos siendo parte de tus locos experimentos "sociales"…eres un monstruo- hablaba a la nada, miraba al horizonte donde alguna vez visualizo la torre de un reloj- ¿ha salido como tu lo pensaste, Azariel?

Repentinamente, a lo lejos escucho las campanadas de la torre del reloj, marcaba las doce de la noche, la saiyajin se levantó de inmediato, un trago amargo paso por su garganta, doce campanadas sonaron, una iglesia antigua se erigía desde lo lejos…la torre del reloj; no pensaba perder más tiempo.

Al llegar la vio tal cual la vio por ultima vez en el futuro, una iglesia de piedra lúgubre y tétrica como nunca ni nunca jamás vería otra, sin perder el plomo entro por las gruesas puertas de madera en una autentica maquina de tiempo en todo sentido. Subió uno a uno los escalones de piedra que la llevaban hacia la maquinaria, al mirar por la ventana no daba crédito a lo que miraba veía amanecer, atardecer yy el anochecer en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, las nubes pasando tan rápidos que apenas podía visualizarlas. El péndulo iba de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, a su lado, el ser que cambio su vida hasta el resto de sus días, Azariel, con aquel semblante y la mirada inquisidora, como si juzgara todo lo que existía, lo que existió y lo que existiría.

-Sabia que podías escucharme, todo el tiempo yo no he dejado de ser tu experimento…lo intuía

-¿Cómo no imaginarlo?- le contesto con severidad- si siempre has creído que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y según tú lo desees, siempre has creído que tú tienes el control del orden de las cosas, como si te trataras del mismo Kami-sama en persona.

-Calla, no eres nadie para juzgarme…ni tampoco tenias derecho a hacer lo que me hiciste

-No, no tenia derecho, es la tercera vez que lo discutimos y ciertamente comienzas a hartarme con los mismo…¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, pequeña Pan?

-Devuélveme a Gokú- contesto con la misma determinación que su abuelo, le miraba con un valor heredaro de él mismo, Azariel solo sonrió ante la petición de la chica, nunca le daría a Gokú, pero le parecía increíble que se lo pidiera, para el Pan siempre fue el experimento más interesante a observar, la chica se volvía un enigma, algo puramente interesante de seguir, porque siempre tenía una sorpresa bajo la manga sin importar el modo en el que le afectara; pero esta era la primera vez que pedía a su hermano menor, era la primera vez que observaba que se preocupaba por alguien más que ella misma, se imaginaba lo increíble que sería analizar todo lo que había llevado a ese sutil cambio en ella

-¿Por qué quieres a tu hermano?- preguntó con interés- a ti nunca te ha interesado alguien más que no seas tu misma

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, Azariel, este es un problema mío…además tu no sabes quien soy- Azariel rió divertido

-Claro que lo se, te observado en casi todas las situaciones posibles, Pan, nunca antes habías mostrado interés en alguien ajeno a tu persona…me refiero a alguien que no fueras tú

-Tú no sabes nada de mi…dame a mi hermano menor, o de lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario que, Pan?

-Tú ya no tienes ningún tipo de Poder frente a mí…en el futuro distante ni siquiera el poder de tu abuelo Gokú se compara al poder del ser más poderoso de mi tiempo, todos los seres han evolucionado en formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte, Pan

-No me interesa- esgrimo- devuélveme a mi hermano pequeño ahora…no se que podría hacerte, pero ten por seguro que hare algo- Azariel le señalo un punto detrás suyo, Pan miro con interés de la oscuridad salía una luz multicolor y repentinamente se materializo un pequeño niño desnudo, en posición fetal, le reconoció de inmediato se trataba de su hermano pequeño, Gokú suspendido un par de centímetros en al aire, como si estuviera estancado en algún punto en el tiempo, sin conciencia de nada de lo que hubiera pasado

-su ultimo recuerdo- le dijo Azariel- eres tú trayéndolo a este lugar- miro por la ventana…la noche, el atardecer o el amanecer o quizá era al revés ¿Cómo poder diferenciarlos?-Viajamos a gran velocidad…no estas más en tu tiempo, quizá vamos al pasado o al futuro…he decido no dejarte más en donde perteneces, será más divertido así, siempre gustas de darme sorpresas

-No soy tu juguete personal

-Eres un ser del pasado, una cosa cualquiera y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo

-No te lo permito…

-No es tu decisión Pan Son…es la mía y siendo mi decisión te niego tu hermano y te niego cualquier cosa que me pidas…tu existes únicamente para mi diversión, para ninguna otra cosa

-Devuélvemelo

-He dicho que no y trata de evitarlo- Pan asestó un golpe, pero la velocidad de Azariel no le permitió dárselo-vamos Pan, golpéame…-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas que cada vez más enloquecían a Pan, trataba de golpearle como fuera, aun perdiendo el control de si misma; pero no pudo hacerlo, Azariel reía divertido por aquella escena, la niña jamás tendría el suficiente poder para derrotarlo, sin darse cuenta sintió su cuerpo temblar, un golpe tras otro una y otra vez, la niña por fin le alcanzó aun cuando se moviera lo más rápido que pudiera ella continuaba alcanzándole, dándole un golpe tras otro que parecía que atravesaban su carne, harto por todo aquello, se deshizo de su túnica azul quedándose únicamente un pantalón negro su cuerpo se lleno de músculos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos se hicieron mas prominentes como si aquel avanzado ser del futuro se volviera una bestia salvaje sin control alguno.

-Nunca podrás vencerme, Pan, nunca podrás hacerlo, soy mas avanzado que tú a todos los niveles posibles

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ¿crees que por eso tienes el poder de juzgar a todos a tu alrededor? Estoy segura que en tu presente nadie te presta atención, a nadie e importa por eso escogiste encontrar en el pasado lo que tu necesitabas para sentirte bien, de alguna forma superior a otras personas ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-¡Cállate, estúpida niña!- avanzo hacia ella golpeándola de inmediato, casi dejándole en la inconsciencia, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levanto antes de que el pudiera darle otro golpe, él la miro furioso, de su hocico salía espuma, iba a matarla sin ningún miramiento, porque después de todo él podía acceder a ella en cualquier momento del tiempo, ella en ese momento solo era una versión de ella misma que dio problemas y por lo mismo tenía que eliminarse, pero nunca lo permitiría. Quiso golpearla de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo, de alguna forma, a pesar del patético estado al que la había reducido, era tan rápida como para evitar sus golpes, incrédulo la miraba

-Tú te has vuelto más lento, Azariel- le dijo como si de alguna forma leyera sus pensamientos- tus mismos músculos te hacen moverte con más trabajo que antes- a pesar de ser tan avanzado como presumes, no pudiste darte cuenta de ese detalle

-Necesitaras mucho más que eso para derrotarme

-Por última vez, Azariel, devuélveme a mi hermano…regrésame a su presente, porque es ahí donde pertenezco, ese es el destino que quiero

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa?

-Eso no te interesa, tan solo regrésame con él su presente

-…Nunca- Azariel se inclino, tal parecía que le atacaría con toda su fuerza y la acabaría en ese mismo momento. Todo apuntaba a que no habría esperanza; pero su abuelo volvió a su memoria, él le había enseñado que siempre existía una esperanza, aun la más pequeña, aun cuando todo parecía perdido, él siempre daba la confianza de que las cosas saldrían bien al final…incluso en aquella situación. Recordó entonces el tiempo avanzando a un velocidad increíble detrás de aquella ventana

-Estas muerta, Pan, desde el momento en que subiste por esas escaleras…-si tan solo lograra- es tu fin- si tan solo hiciera que él…

-No importa que me mates, Azariel…no dejas de ser un perdedor que incluso detestan en su propio tiempo

-¡Calla!-Llenarlo de ira…se coloco justo frente de la ventana, el avanzaba impetuosamente hacia ella con el hocico abierto con todas las intenciones de clavarle los afilados colmillos en su garganta...ella retrocedió mientras el corría aun más fuerte, más rápido y súbitamente en un movimiento rápido, la sayajin se tiró al suelo escuchando el estruendo cuando el galgo cayó por la ventana, los cristales se esparcieron por el cuarto, ella se levantó y se asomó, vio a Azariel inconsciente en el suelo envejeciendo en cuestión de segundos hasta convertirse en un ser decrepito, despertó antes de morir, extendiendo su huesudo brazo el cual vio deshacerse con espanto, se deshizo en milésimas de segundo. Pan se alejo de la ventana, no quería tener el mismo final que aquel ser. Recordó a su hermano de inmediato, se acercó a él y trato de despertarlo; pero nada surtía efecto, tendría que estar bajo el efecto de algo, el tiempo avanzaba igual de rápido, comenzaba a desesperarse, quizá era un error dejarlo morir, al menos pudo haberle sacado la información de cómo funcionaba aquella maquina del tiempo; pero era demasiado tarde, tendría que hacerlo por ella misma.

Buscó por toda la habitación sin encontrar nada, angustiada se quedo quieta frente al péndulo tratando de pensar en algún lugar donde no hubiera buscado antes…la maquinaria de la torre, entro por detrás del péndulo, tres escalones guiaban hacia un panel de control, justo por delante de la maquinaria del reloj. La maquinaba marcaba la fecha "11-12-1998" la fecha a la cual quizá avanzaba. En una pequeña pantalla veía claramente a Gokú dormido bajo la leyenda "suspensión completada", primero tecleo los números que la llevarían al presente de Gokú exactamente en el día siguiente en el que habían desaparecido, después apretó un botón rojo, que estaba justo por debajo de la pantalla donde podía ver a Gokú. Rogaba que fuera el botón correcto, para su fortuna lo fue, la luz que lo tenía suspendido desapareció de inmediato dejando al pequeño en el suelo.

Irrumpía en la madrugada con el pequeño en sus brazos, lo dejo en su cama aun dormido, le visto de inmediato con una pijama que encontró en uno de sus cajones y se marcho a la suya tratando de hacer el menor ruido, por la mañana seria un día decisivo. Se durmió recordando el mail que le dejo a Fisher antes de irse de un presente que pudo ser suyo; pero que ella eligió dejar

"Fisher, espero estés de humor para leer este mail, sin rodeos te diré que no volverás a verme, me iré lejos…no a donde, si no cuando…yo he estado 10 años en el futuro, un futuro sin mi, y que sin embargo nunca deje de estar presente como yo creía. Lo primero que pensé al llegar ahí fue que me habían desplazado, pues me encontré a un pequeño en mi habitación, un niño que resultó ser mi hermano y a quien le hablaron de mi toda su vida, por él pensé que había sido olvidada, los odie a todos , en especial a ese niño. No quería explicaciones, no quería saber nada de nadie porque odiaba cada segundo que pasaba ahí, porque el mundo no estaba más bajo mi control, un mundo que creía que siguió sin mi; pero estaba equivocada, ese mundo siguió con mi presencia a cada segundo. Pude ver el daño que cause no solo con mi ausencia si no con mi presencia, de alguna forma hice un recuento de los daños y cuanto dolor vi en los seres que me aman sin importar nada, el egoísmo mi inseparable compañero por muchos años se hizo mi enemigo…les causo dolor a mis padres, a mi familia y a ti…por recuperar todo lo que tenía vendí a mi hermano menor; pero no pude vivir con ese remordimiento, quise apagarlo de cualquier forma, pero aun me seguía gritando lo que había hecho, no podía vivir así, con un acto tan cobarde y egoísta, me aborrecía a cada segundo. Tome la decisión más importante de mi vida, Fisher, la más importante de todas, renuncie a mi egoísmo, al amor a mi misma que era más fuerte que el mismo amor que te tengo, por eso renuncie al mundo que me pudo haber pertenecido y lo deje atrás, para que desde mi punto de vista sean los días que se fueron y espero que nunca vuelvan, elegí volver 10 años en el futuro y salvar a aquel niño, mi hermano menor, he vuelto con él porque mis padres de ese futuro morirían si nos perdieran, a cualquiera de nosotros dos, al menos se que mis padres sobrevivieron a mi perdida; pero no se si lo harían por segunda vez, por eso Fisher, elegí regresar a ese futuro.

No nos veremos por 10 años, Fisher, no veré, tu sonrisa, ni escuchare tu voz, no veré tus ojos que se iluminan al verme, porque de alguna forma tú lograste ver algo bueno en mí. Espero que cómpredas mi decisión, y si nos vemos en 10 años entiendas que fue lo mejor para todos. No te pido que me esperes por 10 años, si que vivas tu vida según lo desees y consideres mejor; pero espero verte dentro de ese tiempo en la playa llena de barcos fantasmas, ese lugar tan hermoso que en algún momento me recordó la situación en la que estaba. Si quieres saludarme de nuevo te esperare toda la tarde del 29 de septiembre dentro de 10 años.

Te suplico que nunca muestres el contenido de esta mail a mis padres ni a nadie más, es algo que solo quise compartir contigo, para demostrarte que la niña egoísta que conociste murió en un futuro, tan solo quedo yo…

Con amor desde el pasado, el presente y el futuro

Pan"

Comenzaba a caer la noche en la playa desierta, Gokú examinaba un viejo buque camaronero que estaba a punto de resquebrajarse por lo oxidado que estaba, podía sentir la granulosa arena entre los dedos de sus pies, el sonido de las olas impetuosas chocando contra la playa, las palmeras a lo lejos que se miraban negras porque el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y su hermana mayor sentada debajo de una mirando aquel intranquilo mar que parecía tragarse al sol

-Pan- le llamó el pequeño- ya es de noche, es hora de volver antes de que mamá y papá se preocupen

-Regresa tú- le dijo con una voz quebrantada, pues él no había respondido a una cita que le hizo en un mail hacia 10 años- diles que me quede un rato aquí

-¿estas segura?

-Si, ve con ellos, diles que estaré a tiempo para la cena- el pequeño dio un ultimo respiro al olor a mar antes de despegar de ahí. Estaba preocupado por su hermana mayor; pero sabia que aquel dolor que sentía no lo comprendería del todo y que no se aliviaría con decírselo a alguien, se marchó dejándola sola con sus pensamientos…él no fue a verla.

Él la miraba desde lejos, llevaba un rato de pie junto a uno de los buques de guerra que aquel huracán había llevado hasta la playa, no podía creer que la estaba viendo de nuevo, tras 10 años de no verla, de hacer caso omiso a su email que le dijo no le esperara y que viviera su vida, porque cuando leyó aquel mail se dio cuenta que su vida era ella, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

-Pan- ella se volteó de inmediato y le miro incrédula de verlo ahí, se levantó y le abrazo de inmediato.

-No se como terminara esto, Pan, solo se que quiero llegar hasta el final…contigo

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna brillaba esplendida en el medio de la noche, ante la pequeña que en aquel momento eligió convertirse en una persona madura, que eligió ser una mujer distinta de la que estaba destinaba a ser y dejar todo lo que había sido en los días que se fueron.


End file.
